Aqui voy
by EyesWest
Summary: Jade viaja mucho haciendo que lleve una vida toltamente nomada y aislada, debido a que su familia es dueña de una de las constructuras mas grandes e importantes de todo el mundo.En uno de esos tantos viajes ¿conocera el amor?
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes no me pertenecen sino al creador ****Dan Schneider **

**Por aquellos reviews que me alentaron a seguir escribiendo decidí hacer una historia un poco larga claro si la inspiración sigue la alargare mas, procurare que los capítulos sean cada dos días bueno si veo que les gusta sino me perderé (Se hace bolita en un rincón) jajaja bueno dejen sus opiniones son muy importantes para mi, acepto propuestas y claro criticas que son las que hacen que te superes. Bueno sin más dejo el primer capitulo.**

AQUÍ VOY

CAPITULO 1.

-¡Más te vale que regreses aquí! – Gritaba una pelinegra incorporándose del suelo, pues cierto chico la había empujado- Te encontrare ya veraz y sabrás que con una West no se meten.- Se levantaba y sacudía el polvo de sus pantalones pues al vestir de negro se notaba mas, también ocasionando que varios chicos se le quedaran viendo por la escena que estaban presenciando.

-Que tanto ven…..IDIOTAS-logrando que los chicos salieron corriendo pues la mirada de muerte que destilaba la joven los había espantado sin evitar que uno de ellos se hiciera pipi en los pantalones

-Maldición ya mi primer día y con mala suerte-Bufaba la gótica haciendo fruncir su ceño donde una pieza adornaba su ceja.-Sabia que era una estúpida idea cambiarnos aquí, te odio Arthur.

_Debido a que sus padres fallecieron en un accidente de avión hace aproximadamente 5 años Arthur como hermano mayor de los tres a sus 20 años de edad se hizo cargo de sus dos hermanos menores. Una chica de 17 años ojos azul-grisáceos de piel tan blanca como la porcelana de rasgos muy bellos y su hermano Jimmy al igual que Arthur poseí cierta belleza como Jade pero estos dos de ojos azules. Jimmy quien tenia apenas una escasa edad de 8 años pero muy perceptivo a su edad. Arthur al tomar posesión de los bienes tenia que viajar demasiado llevándose consigo a sus hermanos pues eran dueños de una de las mas prestigiadas constructoras ."Las constructoras West" ,ocasionando siempre peleas entre ellos pues al ser una familia muy importante Arthur no permitía que Jade y Jimmy fueran a escuelas por miedo a que se relacionaran con personas que los mal aconsejaran por eso siempre pagaba a profesores para que les enseñase todo que una Escuela hacia además de cerciorándose que les enseñaran idiomas por eso a su edad sabían mas de tres idiomas así como el ingles, francés, Italiano, portugués, chino, japonés entre otros además de que aprendieran los gajes del oficio de la constructora._

_En este viaje no era la excepción al igual que en los otros ambos tenían sus profesores privados pero Jade al terminar rápido sus deberes se le había dado permiso para salir a despejarse un rato al pueblo en el que ahora habitaba._

-Bueno al menos no esta tan del asco como creí.-Se decía a si misma la gótica poniéndose mas alerta por si volvía a ocurrir otro incidente en el cual ella había sido la causante, pero que no admitiría por el gran orgullo West que portaba_._-Demonios-Soltaba la pelinegra pues su celular comenzaba a sonar anunciándole una llamada.

-¿Si?... ¿Que quiere?...No, aun me falta tiempo…. No regresare aun me falta tiempo dije-Decía Jade dándole fin a la conversación al tocar en la pantalla de su móvil el correspondiente FIN a la llamada.

Y bien ¿que le dijo?-Un niño de mirada azulada le preguntaba a su mentora de la reciente llamada que había echo- Uuuh por lo que veo creo que mejor sigo con mis deberes- Así comenzó de nuevo a resolver ciertos problemas aritméticos en tanto se le formaba una sonrisa que paso desapercibida por Madame McKee.

_Como era de suponerse Mandame McKee era la mentora que más años tenia al cuidado de los jóvenes, de descendencia Irlandesa pues su acento la desenmascaraba, edad aproximadamente de unos 25 años conoció al hermano mayor de los West justamente en un viaje que realizo en Irlanda donde ella siendo prima de uno de los empleados mas allegados a la constructora se entero de que el Ingeniero Arthur Emiliano West solicitaba tutor para sus hermanos. Arthur al ver que se trataba de una muchacha muy responsable decidió ponerla a prueba durante 2 semanas al ver que no se veía afectada por los constantes insultos por parte de Jade decidió que era la correcta para ocupar el puesto de tutora en lo que el se encargaba de juntas y papeleos del trabajo._

_Madame McKee se encargaba de elegir la comida, horarios, elección de profesores de los jóvenes al igual de vigilar que los chicos terminaran sus tareas designadas. Pero ese primer día normal que tenían después de los dos anteriores donde se encargaron de desempacar y arreglar sus habitaciones,al ver que Jade había terminado todas sus tareas incluida la de idiomas determino que podría dar una pequeña caminata en el pueblo sin tardarse claro pero que lógicamente la gótica no entendió muy bien pues ya llevaba mas de dos horas fuera hecho que alarmo a Madame McKee por lo que decidió marcarle, pero como era de suponerse la pelinegra no obedeció._

-Solo espero y no le ocurra nada a Jade- Pensó la maestra pues a pesar de los maltratos que recibía por cierta chica, la quería mucho.-Jimmy-hablo al menor ocasionando que este se girarse a verla.

-Dígame Miss-al contario de Jade el era muy educado sentía admiración por su tutora mostrándole siempre su respeto.

-Ve a lavarte las manos en lo que pido a la señora Julie que te sirva la cena.

-Si, con su permiso Miss- Decía s el chico mientras se perdía de la vista de Madame McKee.

-Genial ahora tendré que rendirle cuentas a McKee, además que seguramente me dejara sin cenar- Caminaba la pelinegra rumbo a su hogar el cual se encontraba algo lejos debido a que vivía en una zona residencial –Menos mal que no me da miedo caminar sola, se defenderme otra cosa útil de tener clases de todo tipo incluyendo artes marciales- Pensaba la chica de ojos grisáceos.

No tardo tanto en que escuchara un rechinar de llantas en el asfalto tras de ella y un grito se hiciera esperar por parte de la causante de tal cosa.

-¡Cuidadooooo!-Una joven de la misma edad de Jade, de cabello rubio rizado y ojos azules no tan llamativos como los de la gótica.

Menos mal que la pelinegra logro esquivar dicha motocicleta impresionando a los jóvenes presentes. Después de que la rubia hubo podido controlar su motocicleta una The Rumblere se acerco a la pelinegra para saber si encontraba bien pero no todo salió como ella pensaba al igual que sus amigos.

-¡ Ey tuu! – Señalaba la gótica incorporándose a dicha rubia - ¡Porque carajos te subes a una moto sin siquiera saberla conducir!- Decía logrando el enfado por parte de la rubia.

-Haber, haber, haber niña mimada que se ve que eres una riquilla, pues no cualquiera vive por aquí de seguro no sabes ni como montar una bicicleta, es mas ni siquiera sabes limpiarte la nariz por ti misma de seguro tienes a personas que hacer todo por ti.-Logrando que varios de sus acompañantes soltaran a carcajadas. Mientras que nuestra chica de piel nívea se le formara una cara de asesina provocando que los presentes se callaran.

-Mira grillera tu no sabes con quien tratas apuesto que ni siquiera sabes el nombre de la motocicleta que portas- Dejando a la rubia seria logrando que Jade se le formara una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Acaso tu si- Escupía con amargura la rubia

-Si-Dijo sin rodeos la pelinegra, irritando a su rival.

-Mira niña bonita que te parece si hacemos un trato-Notifico la de risos.

-No me interesa- Y sin más Jade comenzó a caminar rumbo a su hogar, captando a una rubia reventando de coraje.

Sin más la de cabellos dorados tomo la motocicleta cortándole el camino a la gótica.

-No he terminado forastera-Encarando así a la chica- A Mami nadie la deja con la palabra en la boca-consiguiéndose bajar de su vehículo y parándose al frente de Jade.

-Mira ricitos de oro ya lo dije… NO ME IN-TE-RE-SAA-Retornando de nuevo al camino a su hogar pero que esta vez fue detenida por la mano de la rubia.

-Me estas cansando bonita ya lo dije, nadie me deja con las palabras en la boca y menos una forastera- Sentenciaba la joven

-Es mejor que me sueltes o te puedes arrepentir-Dando lugar a una Jade totalmente cegada por la ira que de un momento a otro no lograría controlar- Si quieres conservarte completa quita tu asquerosa mano de mi brazo o será amputada por mis tijeras.

-Miren la Ricky Rincón tiene su lado salvaje- Todos los demás presentes reían pero nuevamente fueron callados por la mirada asesina de la gótica y mas cuando esta en un movimiento ágil se zafó del agarre de la rubia terminando por amenazar el brazo de la muchacha con sus tijeras dejando a la rubia completamente atónita pues nadie había logrado encararla ni mucho menos inmovilizarla sin que saliera vivo de una buena golpiza por parte del calcetín con mantequilla.

-Ya esta bien Ricky-Expresaba la chica sometida- Porque mejor me sueltas y hablamos civilizadamente.

Jade no dijo nada más y decidió retomar su camino separándose del grupo en tanto la chica de ojos azulados sonreía por la escena de hace unos momentos.

-Sam porque sonríes- Preguntaba un joven de cabello castaño peinado de lado de ojos marrones.

-Silencio Fredward

-Ok-Se callo el joven mientras de nuevo volvía a sonreír Sam y retomaba la palabra

-Benson y chicos se preguntaran porque no voy detrás de aquella chica, es porque ella es nuestro ultimo elemento

-Pero señora, ella no creo que sepa de carreras tanto como nosotras además nuestro objetivo es Barry no una chica rica que posiblemente no sabe introducir la llave- Un subordinado de la rubia explicaba.

-Greg no pedí tu opinión o si. En una parte tengas razón pero que acaso no viste la agilidad de esa chica cualquiera hubiera sido arrollada ni tiempo le hubiera dado de voltear como lo hizo ella en tanto a motocicletas y carreras sabe igual o mas que nosotros, lo intuyo-Terminaba así la conversación mientras se montaba de nuevo a su vehículo dando lugar a que sus compañeros imitaran el acto haciendo rugir sus motores al mismo tiempo y la calle nuevamente permaneciera en silencio solo dejando el sonido de algunos grillos que se encontraban refugiados en algunas de las construcciones.

-Tengo que averiguar donde vives y convencerte de que te unas Ricky- Pensaba Sam mientras conducía y se perdía en la oscuridad de las calles.

En una casa blanca de dos pisos con fuente en la entrada con alrededores de todo tipo de flores adornaban y donde la mayoría de las luces se encontraban prendidas debido a que ya había oscurecido

-Jade te tardaste demasiado te quedaras sin cenar- Madame McKee le dictaba su sentencia pero que la pelinegra ni se inmuto.

-Si como sea- Fue la respuesta de la gótica en tanto subía las escaleras a su habitación.

Entrada la noche una sombra se escabullía entre la oscuridad del sótano del hogar West tropezando con los diversos objetos que ahí residían cubriéndose también del polvo que a pesar de solo tres días de estar ahí ya se encontraba impregnado en las mantas y lonas que estos los cubría.

-Vaya aquí estas- La sombra acariciaba el objeto como si de un bebe recién nacido se tratara-Nadie me separara de ti….Bebe- Dandole un beso a dicho artefacto

Una The Bomb Runner negra era descubierta completamente de su funda por parte de su dueño ignorando los pasos que se aproximaban detrás tomándolo por sorpresa. -Veo que no entiendes- El propietario de los pasos hablaba-No porque la haya traído signifique que estaré de acuerdo con que la montes, menos después de prometerle a mis padres que los cuidaría así que es mejor que lo olvides, que no lo harás. -Arthur no me impedirás que lo haga ya has destruido todo lo que quiero pero no esto, no esto-Jade volvía a tapar su motocicleta mientras continuaba hablando- ¡Permití no estudiar en alguna escuela si no en casa, permití que se me aislara de personas de mi edad, permití que se me fomente el negocio familiar, permití vivir como nómada, pero jamás permitiré que te robes algo que es una milésima parte que me caracteriza y que me mantiene viva y no como un zombi!- Jade gritaba encaminándose a la salida dejando a su hermano en la oscuridad. -Jade- Arthur detenía el caminar de su hermana menor haciendo que esta girase al verle.-Perdona. Pero todo lo hago por tu bien. Te comprendo…. esta bien puedes utilizar tu cosa esa pero con una condición, que solo la podrás utilizar una hora por día pero solamente en el jardín trasero de la casa, después de tus tareas claro, los sábados me acompañaras a ver como marcha las construcciones de las casas. Estas de acuerdo- Dictaminaba el primogénito. -Esta bien, no porque tu lo digas sino porque lo quiero hacer- Su hermano asentía con la cabeza pues no sonreiría frente a Jade pues el al igual que Jade era muy orgulloso y no admitiría una derrota frente a la menor.- Bueno ya vete a dormir que mañana es sábado y tendrás que acompañarme a la construcción. -Si lo que sea- Así la gótica se iba mientras el sonido de sus pasos se perdían conforme avanzaba rumbo a su habitación. -Solo espero no arrepentirme- Pensaba el mayor, también al igual que su hermana se dirigía rumbo a su habitación.

CONTINUARAAAA Si lose se estarán preguntando y el JORI ¿donde esta? Todavía habrá que esperar el encuentro de las chicas créanme todo personaje tiene un papel importante para que se desarrolle la historia por eso empecé con el encuentro con Sam de ¡Carly pues será ese alguien que dará el clic a esto. Bueno muchas gracias a esas personas de nuevo que me animaron a seguir escribiendo cada review es importante para los que escribimos por que de alguna u otra manera nos permite seguir aquí entreteniéndolos con alguna lectura de nuestros personajes favoritos. Bueno nos leemos pronto espero y les haya gustado.


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes no me pertenecen sino al creador ****Dan Schneider.**

**En este capitulo les pediré que pongan la canción "y no llueven lagrimas" de Samo. Estén atentos a la notificación ok que lo disfrutan y dejen sus opiniones pues son muy importantes para mí.**

_Washington Virginia pueblo situado en los estados unidos de América, lugar donde residen aproximadamente 8.001024 habitantes. Conocida especialmente por sus majestuosas montañas, playas y cultura con clima agradable. Se divide en diferentes condados dando lugar a pueblos pequeños que son el alma y sabor de Virginia. _

-Un gusto poder realizar obras en este lugar-Un rubio de ojos azules opinaba al respecto-Es maravilloso

-Sabría que le agradaría señor West, además que cada año se reciben más de 3000 turistas.-Una buena inversión para ambos no creé

_Después de que la constructora West se encontrara obrando en Latinoamérica y obtener buenas acciones, llego una propuesta que Arthur no desaprovecho, Washington Virginia y Maryland , lugar donde se construirán hoteles de primera calidad y por supuesto cabañas para aquellos turistas que preferían el aire puro de las montanas .Tardarían alrededor de un año en poner de pie las obras, poco tiempo según Arthur y sus demás colegas pero como toda construcción tiene sus problemas esta no seria la excepción._

-Arthur veo que tienes amigos-Jade como de costumbre siempre sacaba su lado sarcástico frente a su hermano sabiendo cuanto lo odiaba.

-Calma solo son cosas rutinarias del progreso-Decía su consanguíneo observando un grupo de personas aglomeradas en la entrada de la construcción que traían pancartas rechazando la edificación en el sitio. A lo que opto por ignorarlos para continuar dando las nuevas indicaciones.

-Muy bien muchachos seguiremos con la obra no tengan miedo de los ecologistas ya no pueden hacer nada tenemos el permiso del estado.- Pues varios de los obreros se encontraban indecisos de trabajar o no- Bueno comencemos.

-Jade ven te necesito aquí.

-¡Queee!- Se acercaba con los pies arrastrándolos sobre el asfalto suscitando que el polvo penetrara en sus ojos ganando mas rabia por parte de la pelinegra.

-Te presentare al maestro de obras-Colocando su brazo derecho en los hombro de una malhumorada joven que tallaba sus ojos con las mano -Es buen tipo te caerá bien, ademas trajo esta vez a su hijo para ayudarnos.

-Y como para que necesito conocer también a su hijo- haciendo comillas en "hijo".

-Como que para que- Arthur se sobaba las sienes al ver la falta de comprensión de su hermana-Pues veras, a futuro el heredara el puesto como tu, así que necesitamos antes que nada que se lleven bien de acuerdo.

-Aaash ya que-Bufaba ya fastidiada

_Los West se encaminaban donde un hombre alto delgado con rasgos árabes pero también americanos guiaba a un muchacho no mayor de 17 anos con casi los mismo rasgos a comparación que el muchacho gozaba de una cabellera larga y esponjada._

-Señor Oliver- Haciendo que este volteara y le dirigiera una sonrisa a su jefe

-Señor West que gusto verlo de nuevo- se sacudía el polvo de sus manos para después estrecharla con el rubio.

- Veo que trajo compañía al igual que yo- Volteando a ver al joven que a su vez sostenía instrumentos de medición.

-Hola un gusto conocerle señor West. Soy Beck Oliver- estrechaba la mano del ingeniero

-El gusto es mío.

Ahora vendrá la parte donde dirá "Jade que son esos modales, preséntate" pensó Jade.

-Jade que son esos modales preséntate-Recriminaba

-Soy Jade West

El chico dirigió su mirada hacia Jade regalando una de sus mejores sonrisas sacadas de algún comercial de pasta dental a lo que la pelinegra ignoro descaradamente.

-Como verán ella es mi hermana-Su hermano explicaba- No es muy buena para formalismos por eso no tiene amigos jeje.

Comentario que no le agrado en lo absoluto a la gótica por lo que decidió irse de ahí, lo que no se percato fue que el menor de los Oliver se despedía de los mayores para después seguir su andar, algo había en aquella chica de ojos Azul-grisáceos que lo había hipnotizado totalmente y no era la primera vez que Jade causaba ese impacto pues en todos los viajes realizados tanto hombres como mujeres caían rendidos.

-Señorita West-Por fin se había atrevido hablarle en lo que esta se volteaba con el ceño ligeramente fruncido para que de nuevo siguiera caminando.

-Señorita- Beck sin siquiera pensar pues su impulso podía mas que su razón tomo del brazo pero en toque suave para no lastimarla. Pero como era de esperarse Jade se enojo poniendo a practica sus reflejos como cuando lo hizo con aquella joven de la motocicleta dando lugar que el joven quedara en el suelo con unas tijeras en su garganta provocando que todos los trabajadores e incluso su hermano vieran la escena casi, provocando un silencio sepulcral pudiéndose ver a un West totalmente furioso y apenado por lo que su querida hermana estaba haciendo.

-Ni se te ocurra volverme a tocar- Jade escupía con furia esas palabras

-Discúlpame no fue mi intención-Se excusaba el de pelo de Aladino-Perdóname no se porque lo hice.

-No quiero que me vuelvas a tocar en tu miserable y estúpida vida entiendes...oh mis amigas quedaran clavadas en tu cuello ¡OISTE!- Sentenciaba sin divisar que alguien totalmente furico se le acercaba

-¡JADE!-Gritaba- Ni un solo día puedes dejar de causar problemas- Ayudando al muchacho a levantarse mientras que este se sacudía el polvo de su ropa

-El tiene la culpa-Señalaba-por atreverse a tocarme

-Solo quise que no me ignoraras

Jade no escucho la disculpa sin mas se fue.

-No te lo tomes personal, Jade suele ser así con las personas que apenas conoce digamos que no tiene suficiente experiencia para tratar a la gente-Le sonreía al joven que a su vez se encontraba muy contrariado por la actitud de cierta gótica.

_Arthur al igual que Jimmy había heredado el carisma y la facilidad de entablar conversaciones como su madre Margaret y como era de esperarse Jade saco el orgullo, arrogancia y bipolaridad de su padre pero también la bondad y lealtad de su madre como sus hermanos. Todos los allegados a la familia West no comprendían que a pesar de la rebeldía que destilaba Jade poseía un corazón lleno de bondad y humildad al igual que Arthur y Jimmy. Al contrario siempre captaban su intolerancia y agresividad por ende la mayoría de sus primos le tenían cierto temor._

Una vez separada de todo contacto humano pero todavía dentro de la construcción, Jade estaba acostada sobre una roca con los ojos cerrados dejándose llevar por el viento de las montanas sin preocuparse en lo mas mínimo de su comportamiento eso era una parte esencial de ella pues cada vez que hacia algo no se arrepentía de lo que hiciese fuera bueno o malo. Pero de nuevo era molestada por una voz que ya conocía.

-Jade...disculpe señorita West-De nuevo se disculpaba por su imprudencia

-Que quieres-Respondía aun con los ojos cerrados

-Bueno...aaammm como decirlo-tartamudeaba

-Solo dilo- Con brusquedad y algo de fastidio se notaba en su voz

-Bueno,...porque no ¿somos...amigos?-Se detenía pero seguía hablando-Se que no tuvimos un buen inicio pero podríamos empezar de nuevo ¿no creé?

-...

-Soy Beck Oliver hijo mayor de Marcus Oliver tengo dos hermanas Tara y Alyssa, me supongo que tenemos la misma edad, Estudio la preparatoria justamente me acaban de inscribir a la escuela de aquí, pretendo seguir con el negocio familiar, quisiera casarme con una hermosa mujer-sonreía a esto ultimo- Claro también tener hijos.

-No quieres decirme tu tipo de sangre-Logrando esta vez que abriera los ojos y que el chico se sintiera hipnotizado de nuevo por esos orbes azul-grisáceos.

-Bueno si es relevante diré que es B+-Logrando que esta vez la gótica sonriera

-Oye no entendiste mi sarcasmo-Dijo con cierta burla -Pero me agradas, eeyy pero no te hagas ilusiones conmigo

-Acaso tu sigues las reglas del status social-Ya sin una pizca de vergüenza le sonreía de manera coqueta en la que cualquier chica caería, pero con Jade no funcionaria.

-No es eso... Jamás me limitaría algo tan estúpido.

-¿Entonces?- Beck estaba mucho mas intrigado por la respuesta

-Porque soy Gay- Dejando a un Beck totalmente en shock casi al grado de que su boca cayera al suelo como en las caricaturas .Sacándole una risa a Jade que observaba todo con diversión

-Bu...bueno...no me lo esperaba- Ya decía mucho mas recuperado por la noticia

-No es para tanto, pero si soy Gay. Así que cero ilusiones conmigo Ok.

Antes de que le diera tiempo de responder al pelo esponjado llego un trabajador avisándoles que los esperaban para comer a lo que los adolecentes se encaminaron rumbo al comedor improvisado que constaba de una construcción echa de material ligero sencillo pero con un toque de comodidad, se podía observar una plancha donde los alimentos estaban separados según su tipo, mesas largas de aproximadamente 20 sillas por cada una, atendido por dos mujeres que no pasaban de los 32 anos .Los trabajadores formaban una fila enfrente pero tanto los West como los Oliver no fue necesario que se formaran pues unos trabajadores ya les traían sus alimentos a su respectiva mesa.

En tanto Jade se sentaba vio de reojo al pelinegro sin parar de sonreír maliciosamente pues a pesar de que ya habían pasado algo de tiempo el joven aun trataba de asimilar la noticia sin darse cuenta que su padre lo observaba atentamente.

-Beck hijo estas bien- preguntaba preocupado

-Eh...eeeemm... Si- Respondía

-Jade que le hiciste-Arthur la miraba confundido.

-¿Yo? Nada- mientras se llevaba un poco de sopa al igual que sus acompañantes.

-Señorita esta segura- Decía este sin dejar de ver a su hijo que parecía perdido en alguna galaxia

-Esta bien- Dejando caer su cuchara en su plato- Solo porque le dije que soy GAY-Pero jamás se imagino que en ese momento todo quedaría en silencio, además que los mayores escupieran la sopa, y todas las miradas se dirigiera a ella -¡Que!-decía sin siquiera darle importancia que los demás se enteraran, dedicándole a los curiosos una mirada de muerte causando que los obreros se asustaran y dejaran de verle.

-¡Jade!-reprendía su hermano

-Que fue solo para que no se hiciera ilusiones -explicaba-Tu me conoces no quiero lastimar a la gente...bueno si pero no así -llevándose su burrito a la boca- Además como si no te dieras cuenta que todos los de aquí me ven como si fuera un trozo de carne-Nuevamente confesaba pero ahora casi gritando y parándose para que todo mundo se enterase-¡SI SOY GAY! Así que ni se les ocurra volverme a observar como una jauría de perros hambrientos-Sacaba sus tijeras-oh mis pequeñas serán clavadas en su cuello o donde no imaginan-Cortaba

_Pues efectivamente antes de entrar al terreno de obras Jade escucho varios vítores por parte de los obreros uno que otro vulgar motivo suficiente para que su día fuera de mal en peor más aun cuando su hermano Arthur no escucho las ofensas de dichos hombres hacia ella. Jade agradecía profundamente la situación para vengarse de aquellos que la miraban libidinosamente. Sin más la pelinegra se sentó dejada a uno que otro al borde del llanto, en lo que ella de nuevo reanudaba su alimentación. _

-Bueno Señorita me alegro que sea sincera y más con mi muchacho-ya recuperado totalmente de la confesión, pues tenia la idea de poder emparejar a su hijo con la única mujer West pero sabia que Arthur jamás lo permitiría pues sino dejaba a la muchacha asistir a la Escuela por miedo a que escogiera malas amistades mucho menos permitiría que el hijo de un obrero se casara con ella, se sentía triste y decepcionado pues de todas maneras eso no seria posible ni con un milagro jamás sucedería.

Arthur comenzó hablar del proyecto y demás cosas para poder sacar la tensión que se había origina. La pelinegra comía sin dejar de divertirse al ver un Beck totalmente perdido, pues cada vez que tomaba sopa esta terminaba derramada en sus pantaloncillos causando risas interminables por parte de Jade.

-Oye- ella agitaba su mano enfrente de sus ojos para ser tomada en cuenta-¡OYE!-Grito esta vez logrando que Beck regresara a la realidad

-Decías-En lo que sacudía su cabeza

-No es para tanto en un principio me dio gracia pero ya me estas dando cosa-Decía Jade seria esta vez

Pues la mayoría de los trabajadores ya se encontraban laborando al igual que Marcus y su hermano solo quedando ellos y unos cuantos trabajadores dispersados en mesas lejanas.

-Perdona es que jamás me había ocurrido…esto- sacudía su cabeza dejando salir una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Que alguien sea gay?

-No...No me asusta yo respeto la diversidad, me refiero a que por fin me interesaba alguien en verdad pero que jamás tendré porque es gay- Se excusaba

-Bueno dicen que no todo lo puedes tener -empezando a degustar su postre- Es mejor que comas, no creo que a tus pantalones les guste-ella señalaba su ropa.

-Ok...

-Sobre de ser amigos digo que si, al menos…que tengas un problema-Decía

-Claro que no, será grandioso- Ya un Beck totalmente regenerado sonreí sinceramente a la gótica.

En otra parte

-Tori...Trina-Gritaba una mujer de cabello castaño por debajo de los hombros portando una playera blanca con la leyenda "Ayudemos a la Naturaleza" con un árbol en el centro, de ojos marrones. Se sentaba en el sofá de su sala.

Una chica bajaba las escales a toda prisa al ser llamada por lo que era su madre, vestía una ramera azul marino con rayas horizontales de tonos morados y violetas, jeans desgastados con converse negros, pelo ondulado castaño al igual que sus ojos.

-Mama como te fue-preguntaba acercándose para posteriormente sentarse a su lado.

-Mal hija-en tanto se quitaba los tenis y se los sobaba por estar tantas horas parada

-¿por que?-pregunta la castaña.

-Veras ese ingeniero nos ignoro todo el día por más que gritábamos, jamás presto atención a nuestras quejas.

_Efectivamente durante todo el día el grupo ecologista del pueblo de Virginia fue totalmente ignorado por parte de los altos mandos de la construcción por mas que estos gritaban con sus megáfonos no fueron escuchados._

-Mama lo siento mucho pero dudo mucho que la detengan ya habrán gastado dinero, no creo que sean tan bobos para detenerla créeme.

-Si lo se pero tienen que entender que hay vida en esos lugares, no me gusta que talen arboles de nuestras preciosas montañas ellos caracterizan a nuestro pueblo imagínate turistas vienen por eso, por el aire puro del ambiente que rodea Virginia-Se lamentaba la mujer.

-Perdona mama, ayudare con la causa-le sonreía en tanto abrazaba a su mama

-Gracias Tori

-¿Gracias de que?- hacia acto de presencia otra fémina de aproximadamente 18 años al igual que las otras mujeres poseía el cabello y ojos marrón, vestía con un una blusa roja con negro jeans y zapatillas de tal vez unos 20 cm de alto dificultándole llegar donde su madre y hermana estaban.

-Le decía a To...-No la dejaron terminar pues esta vez la de zapatos de tacón continuo hablando

-Se enteraron que harán hoteles, cabañas y posiblemente un centro comercial enorme y de lujo aquí en el pueblo, aaaaa-suspiraba- por fin algo decente en este mugroso pueblucho-Decía mas entusiasmada y rápidamente que no le entendían.

-¡Trina!-reprendía la menor-No entiendes-pero esta vez el sonido de su timbre interrumpía

-Habrán ustedes, retocare mis uñas-en lo que se alejaba escaleras arriba

-Abre Tori iré a recostarme un rato-dejando así a la de rasgos latinos atender el llamado

-Hola muchacha-Un afroamericano con cabello trenzando en una coleta saludaba y abraza a la castaña correspondiéndole ella también

-Holissss-Esta vez una pelirroja de pequeña estatura de ojos color cafés abrazaba a la latina

-Hola Cat y André-Les respondía

-Ey muñeca no te habrás olvidado de este guapetón- Un títere hablaba

-¡Rex!-Reprendía un joven de cabello obscuro afro de gafas a su títere.

-Disculpen chicos hola Rex, hola Robbie

-Jeje me dijo hola a mi primero-Se burlaba en muñeco

-Y que los trae por aquí chicos-Decía dando fin a la pelea rara que anteriormente se estaba dando.

-Que ¿no te has enterado?- André hablaba

-¿De que?-Tori preguntaba confundida

-Hay forasteros viviendo aquí

-¿y?-volvía a responder

-¿Como que y?Pues te explicare que esos forasteros son los encargados de construir los hoteles lujosos-Determinaba el afroamericano

-No olvides las cabañas y el centro comercial-Esta vez la pelirroja de nombre Cat hablaba en lo que se jugaba las puntas de sus cabellos.

-También la parte en que la bruja mala del oeste nos grito por verla, haciendo que Robbie se hiciera en los pantalones jajaja-El títere contaba provocando que el muchacho se sonrojara.

-¡REX!

-Es la verdad Robb- André solo se encogía de hombres

-¿Bruja mala del oeste?- De nuevo la latina preguntaba

-Si Tori lo que pasa que esa chica si que daba miedo, además tiene lindos ojos y es muy bonita-Todos voltearon a ver a Cat sorprendidos y esta solo se entretuvo jugando de nuevamente con su cabello- Es la verdad-Susurro sin que nadie la escuchara.

-Porque no me cuentan la historia desde un principio en lo que preparo chocolatito para los cuatro-Omitiendo lo anteriormente dicho por su pelirroja amiga en lo que se encaminaba a la cocina.

-Somos cinco muñeca-Ganando así que todos voltearan donde Rex.

-Bueno cinco-Repetía Tori-pónganse cómodos

_Eran las 8 de la noche y los amigos de la latina bebían su chocolate caliente en lo que contaban la travesía que les llevo conocer a Jade o como ellos le llamaban "La forastera de los ojos lindos" esto último adicionado por Cat cosa que nuevamente los dejo atónitos, o como Rex la llamaba "La bruja mala del oeste". _

-Entonces Sinjn choco con ella-Bebía su chocolate la latina en lo que preguntaba.

-Si fuimos todos al pueblo incluyendo Sinjin por un helado por que a Cat se le antojo-Explicaba el moreno-Todos nos encontrábamos conversando mientras caminábamos pero como siempre Sinjin con sus comentarios raros hasta que Rex comento lo linda que era la chica junto al muelle pero Sinjin no se dio cuenta y siguió caminando tropezando con aquella chica y pues ya te imaginaras.

-¿La tiro no?- Completo la de rasgos latinos.

-Y pues ya te sabes el resto, lo amenazo, por fortuna corrió rápido sino pobre de el...De ahí nos volteo a ver y nos grito y Robbie pues se orino-Terminado de contar el incidente, la latina solo se limito a sonreír por la desgracia del chico afro, para después tomar la palabra.

-Veo que esa chica ni una semana lleva aquí y ya esta conmocionando al pueblo-Sonreía-Al menos ¿saben el nombre de la misteriosa chica?-Hacia comillas a lo último

-Emmmm no...solo escuche que algo de West se supone que será su apellido.-Contesto André

-West eeeh, mi madre creo haberme mencionado ese apellido anteriormente me supongo que será familiar del ingeniero que esta a cargo de las obras del pueblo-Llevándose un dedo sobre el mentón en pose reflexiva.

-Yo también pienso lo mismo-Dijo esta vez Robbie- Mi madre dijo haber visto es tal ingeniero West y menciono lo guapo que era.

-Jajaja guapo- Decía esta vez Rex

-Que así lo dijo mi madre-Robbie se sonrojaba mientras hacia pucheros

-Bueno como sea, entonces no la vieron de nuevo-Tori cuestionaba pues a pesar de no conocer a la muchacha algo en su interior le decía que preguntara mas

-No Tori por más que hoy dimos vueltas por todo el pueblo no la encontramos-Cat comentaba con algo de tristeza

-Mmmm bueno si tiene nuestra edad tendrá que ir a nuestro colegio ¿no creen?-Animaba así a sus amigos la castaña.

-¡Yeiii-Cat nuevamente se emocionaba

-Bueno Tori nos tenemos que ir-Se despedían los cuatro amigos aunque pareciera extraño Rex contaba como uno de ellos

-Sale chicos nos vemos mañana los veo en la playa eeeh para presentarles a alguien-Abriendo la puerta para que los jóvenes salieran ella estaba en la puerta esperando hasta que las sombras desparecieran en la oscuridad.

_Entrada la mañana Tori se arreglaba para ir a traer a sus primos al aeropuerto estos anteriormente residían en Seattle pero por motivos de salud Carly la hermana pequeña de Spencer tuvieron que mudarse a un lugar mucho mas tranquilo con aire sin altos grados de CO2 para que la joven no tuviera que utilizar siempre una mascarilla de Oxigeno. Sin dudar se mudarían con su Tía Molly y David Vega ya que estos al contarle los motivos no dudaron en ayudar a sus sobrinos además de una llamada por parte del Coronel Steven Shay hermano de Molly y padre de los jóvenes quedo todo arreglado. El señor Shay a pesar de no estar con sus hijos los amaba demasiado al enterarse de la enfermedad de Carly no dudo ni un segundo en regresar, pero como era de esperarse se le negó pues al ser un alto mando de las fuerza aéreas de los estados unidos no se le permitió además que se encontraba casi todo el tiempo viajando, por eso decidió que seria buena idea mandarlos con su única hermana a Virginia cosa que también alegro a Carly y a Spencer._

_-Hija apúrale, se nos hará tarde-Hombre de no mas de 32 años, estatura de 1.90 m cabello obscuro, llamaba a su hija._

-Voy Papa-Tori corría donde su padre aguardaba

-Bueno vámonos-Abría la puerta dejando pasar primero la castaña y después el.

-Hola muñeca me extrañaste…..veo que si-Decía una pelinegra-Bueno para recompensar estos días de ausencia te llevare a un paseo ¿Qué te parece? Hermosa… ¿Si?...Muy bien-Si esperar la gótica contestaba.

Jade vestía un mono completamente negro de Kevlar que se ajustaba completamente a su figura, casco de cara completa negro dejando ver sobre el visor sus ojos grisáceos haciéndose notar mas dándole al mismo tiempo un toque misterioso, guantes de verano pues a pesar que el pueblo gozaba de un clima subtropical quería estar fresca para así no sudar aunque ella no lo hacia pero era para pura comodidad, botas altas lográndole cubrir los tobillos de tacón bajo con suela antideslizante.

-Bueno mi niña es hora de irnos- Jade hablaba a su The Bomb Runner

Jade prendió el motor mientras jugaba con las velocidades jamás había sentido tan felicidad por fin había obtenido un poco de libertad. Su hermano mayor la observaba por la ventana en parte feliz pero preocupado por algo que le fuera a pasar a su pequeña hermana pues eso era para el su pequeña hermana rebelde que en cuanto mas le dices que no lo hace. Vio con por fin se monto sobre la motocicleta y partió rumbo al pueblo.

-Jade solo no te metas en problemas-Se dijo para si el rubio de azul mirar.

Jade conducía relajada pero como era su costumbre decidió acelerar sentir la adrenalina correr por sus venas pasando varias calles pero decidió ir mas allá por lo que se dirigió rumbo al Aeropuerto de Virginia donde quería practicar unas maniobras pues había un lote completamente solo una buena idea pensó Jade.

Jade se adentro por los pasajes del aeropuerto sin ser notada por los guardias y comenzó con sus carreras en solitario, como deseaba un desafío en ese instante pero no quería problemas con su hermano y este le quitara para siempre a su bebe así que deshecho la idea completamente.

_No tan lejos de ahí _

_Tori y su padre estaban en las sillas proporcionadas por el aeropuerto para la espera de los pasajeros, bebían un café acompañado de rosquillas de chocolate, pues aun era muy temprano y no habían desayunado._

_Una canción de fondo comenzaba a sonar por todos los pasillos del Aeropuerto _

**(Pon la canción y sigue leyendo)**

_Amanezco en soledad, el silencio es mi verdad  
Pasa la vida y yo deprisa, imaginando una sonrisa  
Que me ilumine en medio de la oscuridad_

_Tori suspiraba pues en cierta forma le recordaba su situación sentimental a pesar de tener pretendientes de sobra, aun no encontraba a la persona indicada pues nadie de los chicos se fijaba en sus alma solo en su físico, podrían decirle mil veces lo cursi que era, pero no le molestaba a veces dudaba que fuera a enamorarse de verdad siempre lo dudaba. La castaña escuchaba con atención la melodía._

-Papa iré al tocador no tardo-Decía dejando su vaso de café sobre la silla

-Con cuidado Tori a ver si por ahí vez a tus primos ya esta aterrizando su avión.

-Estaba pensando que ni escuche-Sonreía-Ahora vengo ojala y me los encuentre

Carly una chica de pómulos pronunciados de cabello negro con una mascarilla de oxigeno para facilitar su respiración acompañada de un joven alto de cabellos alborotados bajan las escalerillas a la pista de aterrizaje mientras que este le cogía de la mano. Una vez pasando por la inspección del equipaje el señor vega se acerco para ayudarles.

-Tío iré al tocador no tardo-Dijo Carly en lo que tomaba su tanque de oxigeno y encaminarse

-Espera hermanita te acompañare- Spencer le decía un poco preocupado

-Descuida Spence yo puedo ir solo, mejor ayuda al tío David ¿quieres?-La chica tranquilizaba a su protector hermano.

-Segura cariño que no quieres que te acompañemos-David preguntaba

-No tío puedo ir solo no porque lleve este carro con mascarilla no signifique que no puedo caminar. Además puede que encuentre a Victoria no que también estaba en el tocador-Trataba de tranquilizar a los adultos.

-Ok pero con cuidado-En lo que las maletas eran inspeccionadas por la seguridad.

Vuela sola mi canción, guarda solo una ilusión  
Oigo tu voz que me acompaña  
No te conozco y me haces falta

Jade había estacionado su motocicleta cerca de la puerta del aeropuerto pues a la mera hora tuvo antojo de un café negro con dos de azúcar. Cuando iba caminando se percato que una muchacha al parecer enferma de las vías respiratorias caminaba no muy lejos de ella, Jade al principio no le tomo importancia pues suficiente tenia que la estuvieran viendo, pues aun no se quitaba el casco siendo la sensación de todo el aeropuerto. Una vez teniendo su café se dispuso a caminar hacia la salida donde cerca de los baños el piso estaba mojado exactamente en las escaleras que daban a estos pero que los intendentes del lugar no se habían percatado después vio a la misma chica que se dirigía a ese peligroso camino ella solo alcanzo a correr y sujetar justamente a la muchacha cuando estaba a punto de caer, Carly solo atino aferrarse de la motociclista escondiendo su cara en su pecho sin notar a una Jade completamente sonrojada

-¿Te….hiciste daño?- La pelinegra preguntaba

-S…..Si…muchas gracias-Dándose vuelta para ver aquella chica de ojos hipnotizantes.

Justamente en ese instante salía Tori chocándose con la forastera de los ojos lindos según Cat.

Cuantas noches llevara encontrar la otra mitad  
Y acariciarla hasta fundirme,  
sentir que he llegado a tierra firme  
Y que no vivas en mis sueños nada más

-¿Carly?-La castaña miraba a su prima que aun se apreciaba todavía en los brazos de la joven-¿Qué paso?

-¡Victoria! Me iba a caer pero esta dama lo impidió-expresaba la de Seattle.

-Solo ten cuidado la próxima-Dando terminada la conversación marchándose rumbo a la salida

Carly al ver que la chica misteriosa desaparecía se dirigió de nuevo a su prima

-Que gente interesante hay en Virginia, no crees-Sacaba de la ensoñación a la latina.

-…Si verdad-Ayudando a su prima a subir los escalones

-Wooooah viste sus ojos jamás había visto unos parecidos-Entusiasmada hablaba sin contemplar a la castaña que claramente tenia incrustado en la frente la palabra "CELOS"-comienza a gustarme este lugar-Sonreía

-Bueno tienes sus Pros y Contra-Victoria tratando de cambiar la conversación

-Perdón Vic de casualidad la conoces- cuestionaba

-No la verdad-Atinaba a contestar

Ojala y si la conociera, para saber su nombrepensaba la de ojos chocolate

-Lastima-Terminaba de hablar la otra castaña

_Olvidando el incidente el cual acordaron mantenerlo en secreto, ya que Spencer solía ser un hermano muy sobre protector causando hasta que la misma Carly se asfixiara por sus cuidados excesivos partieron al hogar Vega sin mencionar nada a nadie._

_Spencer le toco dormir en la habitación de huéspedes que ya había sido confinada para el. En tanto Carly compartió habitación con Tori pues Trina al tener una alcoba mas grande no sele logro convencer . Los grillos cantaban al cielo haciendo que la latina se sumergiera en sus pensamientos volviéndose a encontrar con esos ojos que le fascinaron desde el momento de chocar sus miradas._

-¿Vic?...sigues despierta-La menor Shay se sentaba en la cama acomodando su mascarilla en el buro

-Si que paso-Se incorporaba sobre su cama

-Crees que volvamos a verla-decía

-No lo se-Contestaba triste pues en realidad no tenia la mas mínima idea

Yo espero que si Pensaba la castaña viendo a la luna

Te espero en este cuarto frió  
Tu amor hoy es un desafío  
Yo sé que estás buscándome  
Yo sé que está llamándote mi corazón...  
Te cruzaras por mi camino,  
serás la luz en mi destino  
Y con una mirada bastara  
para que el cielo cambie de color  
Y no lluevan lágrimas...  
Y no lluevan lágrimas...

**Gracias mis lectores como ven ya aparecieron mas personajes en cuanto a las preguntas de un review prefiero no contestarlas para que tengan mas ganas de leer el fic. Agradezco a esas personas que me siguen en especial a: I Almost do, ****JORIYELITORIA**** y mica por sus opiniones. Espero no decepcionarlos con este capitulo.**

**Habrá capítulos como este que tendrán una melodía acompañándola pero solo en una parte o puede que en todo el capitulo y mencionare cuando puedan escucharla para hacerlo mucho mas interesante. Bueno nos leemos pronto.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Los personajes no me pertenecen sino al creador Dan Schneider**

**Agradeciendo aquellas personas que me siguen, sin mas por el momento los dejo con el capitulo 3 de Aquí voy.**

Capitulo 3

-Sam ¿que paso con el último elemento?-Un hombre de voz ronca sentado detrás de un escritorio acompañado de un puro se dirigía hacia la rubia

-De eso mismo quería hablarle-Sam tomaba asiento enfrente del hombre robusto de barba blanquecina.

-Continua-decía antes de vaciar el vapor de su boca.

-Bueno señor nuestro objetivo era Barry, no se si lo recuerda, se lo había mencionado

-Ohh si... Barry-Interrumpía

-Pero el ya no esta en los planes...encontré alguien mas-No concluyo pues el sonido de la puerta los saco completamente de la conversación

-Adelante-Indicaba el hombre.

Entrando por la puerta el muchacho de peinado de lado camino donde los presentes hallaban, el hombre barbón indico que podía sentarse en la silla encontrada a un lado de la rubia a lo que esta solamente giro su cabeza al lado opuesto maldiciendo por lo bajo la impertinencia echa por su amigo.

-Debe ser algo serio para que Benson vinera, cierto Sam- Respiro hondo colocando su manos sobre la cubierta de madera del escritorio- Bien hablen

-Señor no veo el motivo de que Fredward vinera pero continuare-Hacia una pausa para mirar con coraje al joven- Hay una chica… al parecer es forastera tiene agilidad y buenos reflejos-Pero fue interrumpida por Freddie

-¡Por favor Sam! Solo por que a sido la única en encararte y ganarte posiblemente en una pelea verbal, no significa que sea la correcta-Benson se paraba de su asiento para defender su idea-Perdone señor pero Sam no sabe lo que dice- Se dirigía a su jefe.

-Porque piensas que Sam se equivoca-Preguntaba al chico.

-Lo que pasa que esa chica no es como nosotros, además de que no tiene idea de como conducir y no dudaría que sea forastera.

-Freddie ¿a que te refieres que no es como nosotros?-El hombre decía aun mas confundido. Pero su duda fue aclarada por cierta chica de pelo dorado

-Es adinerada señor y tiene razón Freddie tal vez no tenga idea de como conducir una motocicleta pero en la pequeña conversación que entablamos ella menciono que si sabia el nombre de mi moto y no es cualquier fresa ricachona que hay aquí en el pueblo...ella tiene un estilo... Peculiar créame-Recordando la vestimenta que Jade llevo ese día cuando se conocieron.

-Sam olvídalo no estamos para ensenarle a una niña andar en bicicleta para después enviarla a las olimpiadas-Se expresaba el hombre tirando lo que quedaba del puro

-Al menos déjeme demostrarle que si sabe-Sam se defendía

-Dame entonces un motivo para apoyarte-decía el hombre sin dejar escapar una media sonrisa

-Me quedare con el grupo-La de rizos miraba al hombre sin ninguna expresión en su rostro.

-No, no, no ¡SAM!-El castaño agitaba la cabeza en negación apretando sus manos formando puños hasta tornarse blancos.

-¡Cállate Freddie!-Lo reprendía

-Muy bien Sam en cuanto hables con la muchacha tráela aquí conmigo lo antes posible- dándole la espalda-Ahora retírense -Decía agarrando un puro nuevo de su contendor llevándoselo hacia la punta de la nariz absorbiendo el aroma del tabaco cubano.

Sam y Freddie salieron de aquel despacho en silencio chocando con varios pasillos obscuros donde solo la luz del día se colaba por las viejas ventanas de vidrios opacos producto de años sin que recibieran el debido mantenimiento. El edificio constaba solo de un piso, llevaba tanto tiempo abandonado que la pintura estaba cuarteada, varias de las lámparas se desprendían del techo, no contaba con electricidad, las puertas no cerraban algunas ya ni se hallaban las maderas que un día formaron parte de ellas, las paredes yacían pintarrajeadas con mensajes indescifrables y dibujos mal hechos .La fachada no era muy diferente, pues se encontraba en un lugar completamente arenoso, escaso de cualquier tipo de vegetación un letrero adornaba el rascacielos del inmueble con la leyenda "Motel Kensington" .

Los muchachos después de salir del edifico fueron cegados por la iluminación de la mañana, se aproximaron donde aparcaron las motos cerca de lo que un día fue un columpio, pues solo quedaba la base principal del juego, sin mas montaron sus vehículos dando marcha por los caminos desérticos durante 10 minutos sin decir a palabra alguna de lo ocurrido anteriormente, ocasionando que de vez en cuando Freddie mirara fugazmente a su compañera desviando por segundos la vista del camino no tardaron mucho tiempo en llegar a la entrada el pueblo donde la vegetación abundaba el acceso con varias flores, pasando después lo que parecía el centro del lugar , distintos locales vistosos decoraban las calles y pequeñas avenidas repletas de turistas, familias, novios o solo individuos acompañados por sus mascotas.

Luego de aquella parada, los muchachos estacionaron en una casa blanca que constaba de una sola planta baja con jardín cercado dejando ver un pasto bien podado con jardineras repletas de rosas de diferente color, un camino de asfalto con un buzón de color rojo situado en la parte izquierda conducía a la entrada. La adolescente de cabellera dorada no se hizo esperar para tocar el timbre desprendiendo el casco de protección, para después agitar su cabellera y esta con el movimiento se acomodara, no paso ni un minuto de espera para que esta dejara salir a una pelirroja aprisionando en un energético abrazo a sus invitados.

-¡SAM!-Gritaba entusiasmada Cat

-Si…quien mas-Dijo Sam.

Tratando de zafar el agarre de la pelirroja pues a pesar de ser pequeña tenía mucha fuerza al grado que Sam le fuera imposible respirar, Cat al ver al otro chico en la puerta soltó a su amiga y se dirigió con Benson.

-Cat... H-hola-Saludaba con voz entrecortada por falta de aire, causa del efusivo abrazo de Cat

-Cat es mejor que sueltes a Benson si no quieres que termine de color morado

-Oki jejejeje no me gusta el color morado jejeje...Otra vez olvidaste la llave cierto-Comentaba la pelirroja

-Sip-Sam con las manos entrelazadas al frente meneándose de atrás para adelante impulsada solo con los talones y los labios ligeramente apretados contestaba, en tanto ingresaba al domicilio acomodándose en el sillón verde olivo de la sala con los brazos atrás de la nuca, los pies en el centro de mesa cruzándolos sobre si. Sus amigos también entraron y se acomodaron en el sofá.

El castaño no dejaba de mirarla sino fuera por la rubia que lo conocía podía jurar que la asesinaría en ese instante

-¿Que?-Interrogaba Sam

-...-

-Emm….. Iré por algo de tomar-En tanto la pelirroja se encaminaba a la cocina

-Me dirás o puedo irme a descansar-La rubia se reacomodaba en el sillón

-...

-Bueno, entonces nos vemos en alrato-Se levantaba de su lugar.

-¿Porque apuestas tu libertad?-Por fin se animaba hablar-Solo teníamos que buscar a Barry...jamás se negaría.

-...-Ahora el silencio era por parte de la rubia

-Ni siquiera sabes donde vive o como se llama.

-Benson conozco a Barry, el jamás nos ayudaría a ganar...es muy bueno lo se pero no es de fiar

-Pero...

-Déjame terminar, quieres...Si tal vez no tenga idea de como se llame pero algo en ella me hace confiar.

-¡SAM tienes que estar loca, ella ni siquiera sabrá como prender una moto!-Gritaba el chico

-Claro que lo sabe...Nadie se fijo pero en su brazo izquierdo tiene un tatuaje que no cualquiera portaría... a no ser que se trate de un verdadero motociclista.

-Sam puede que solo lo use por moda, ya conoces a los ricos-Freddie daba círculos con los brazos sobre su lacio cabello alborotándolo, por la falta de entendimiento de su amiga.

-No Fredward… yo solo conozco a tres personas que hacen ese tatuaje en todo el mundo con ese tipo de tinta especial...-Sonreía

-¿Porque lo dices?

-Si…. solo en Estados Unidos hay dos personas, una en Arizona y otra en California. En Europa hay una solamente al Sur de Italia...Nápoles- Decía

Freddie no podía creer que Sam supiera tanto y mas de Geografía pues no era muy buena alumna que digamos ella siempre pasaba con la mínima calificación a excepción de deportes. Él y Cat terminaban siempre ayudándola con las tareas, desvelándose juntos para estudiar. Tampoco era una persona tan perceptiva, dejándolo realmente sorprendido de que observara aquel tatuaje que el jamás sospecho que recubriera la piel pálida de aquella desconocida. Sam solo levanto la ceja mientras una sonrisa de lado se escapaba de su rostro

-Y bien Fredward ahora ¿me apoyas?

-aaaaamm...Si...aunque debo decir que me has impresionado- decía sin cuestionamiento alguno.

-Bien ahora necesitamos encontrar el domicilio de Ricky-Se volvía a sentar, acto que Freddie imito

-¿Quien es Ricky?-Preguntaba la pelirroja cargando una charola contenida con vasos de Te helado que al acercarse las deposito sobre la mesa de centro.

-Ricky...Mi queridísima amiga es la chica que nos llevara a la cima-Sam decía entusiasmada mientras movía exageradamente las manos hacia arriba anunciando algo invisible

-¿Chica?-Cat estaba más confundida

-Si, Cat eeemmm… Ricky es una chica adinerada, por eso el apodo de la caricatura. Es una forastera, con la que Sam casi pelea y según ella-Señalando a Sam- Es nuestra última integrante para el concurso -Explicaba el castaño

-OOhh yo también conocí una forastera de ojos lindos que hizo que Robbie se orinara en los pantalones jejeje- Cat expresaba, asunto que tanto Freddie como Sam se quedaron viendo por la divagación de su amiga

Algo en la mente de la rubia hizo "clic" recordando que aquella desconocida portaba unos ojos que no negaría en cierta parte eran lindos, claro esto no lo diría pues se ganaría risas incontrolables por parte de Freddie.

-Cat, Cat, Cat-Le hablaba pues esta no paraba de hablar

-¿Si?

-Podrías describirme a la "forastera de los ojos lindos"-Hacia comillas al sobrenombre puesto por su amiga. Freddie escuchaba atentamente pues ya intuía que se trataba de la misma persona pero quería estar seguro antes de hablar. Tal vez con la ayuda de la pelirroja con suerte podrían dar más rápido con el domicilio de aquella joven.

-Bueno tenia los ojos mas lindos que he visto en mi vida jejejee- Se sonrojaba al decir esto al igual que sus otros amigos Freddie y Sam se vieron confundidos por la actitud de su amiga pues parecía que alababa a un Dios, gesto que no paso desapercibido por Cat-¿Que? Tiene lindos ojos

-Si eso ya lo dijiste pero sigue describiéndola -Sam se comenzaba a desesperar al ver que la pelirroja no cooperaba.

-Ok...bueno tiene unos lindos ojos que parece tener el océano dentro de ellos a la vez de un cielo nublado, dándole un toque misterioso-Volvía a su ensoñación.

-Cat...-Sam sutilmente reprendió a su amiga sabiendo que esta es muy sensible.

-También tenia un percing en la ceja derecha, su cabello es negro con mechas de color azul, además vestía de negro, que debo decir la hacia ver sexy jejeje- Sam y Freddie de nuevo voltearon a verse contrariados por lo expresión y termino utilizado por Cat.

-Mmmmmm...sabes de casualidad ¿donde podría vivir Ricky?-preguntaba la de rizos

-No es Ricky es "La Forastera de los ojos lindos"-Cat hacia un puchero

-Bueno la "Forastera de los ojos lindos"-Sam volvió hacer comillas al decir lo ultimo

-No...-Decía Cat triste

Sam no se molesto en preguntar si sabía su nombre. Si Cat supiera el nombre no le hubiera puesto un sobrenombre tan estúpido, según ella.

-Pero conozco su apellido-Cat sonría de nuevo

-¿Cual es rojita?-Sam volvía a emocionarse

-Es...mmmm…mmmm….Whiskas a no jeje esa es comida de gato jeje mmmm….Wesker … West…Si es WEST

-¿West?

-Si, West como la constructora que esta en el pueblo-La chica con nombre de gato en ingles garantizo.

-La misma que hará hoteles lujosos y cabañas alrededor de las montanas-Por fin hablo Freddie

-¡Yeiih! No olvides el centro comercial….Jejeje-Cat a completaba

-Woooaah vaya que es rica la Forastera-Decía un sorprendido Freddie

-La Forastera de los ojos lindos-Regañaba la pelirroja a su amigo por no decir completo el apodo

-Perdón, perdón "La Forastera de los ojos lindos"

-Shissssh-Silenciaba Sam-Como sabes que es dueña de esa constructora-Preguntaba

-Dijo André que se le hacia familiar el apellido West. Cuando fuimos a casa de Tori y le contamos el incidente de Robbie que tiene que ver con La Fo...-Siendo interrumpida por Sam

-Si, si ya se, "La Forastera de los ojos lindos"-Ya harta por el calificativo dado a la pelinegra. A lo que Cat solo empezó a reír

-jejee…..bueno continuo-Tornando una cara seria- Tori nos conto que su mama le menciono el apellido West, recordando después que se trataba de la misma constructora responsable de destruir el hábitat de los animales que habitan esa zona destinada a la construcción; además que la mama de Robbie tuvo un acercamiento con el ingeniero West por la descripción echa en cierto punto coincidía mucho con la Forast...-Sam tapo la boca de Cat pues ya estaba cansada de escuchar el sobrenombre hasta que vio que esta no lo diría bajo su mano para que siguiera contándole la historia-lindos...-fue lo que dijo para después proseguir-André llego a la conclusión que efectivamente son de la misma familia pues a ambos jamás se les había visto en el pueblo sin olvidar que hubo rumores sobre gente nueva en la villa.-Terminaba de narrar.

Sam por su parte sonreía triunfantemente aunque solo se entero del apellido, en otra ciudad hubiera sido imposible dar con el paradero de dicha desconocida, en Virginia seria mucho mas fácil al tratarse de un pueblo pequeño contando que se trataba de una familia famosa ya en el condado, además que el este contaba con sola una zona residencial donde personas influyentes Viven. Freddie al igual que Sam estaba feliz, pues fue fácil dar con la información, a lo que saco su pearPhone del bolsillo, tecleo en el buscador "Constructora West" .

Fue rápido dar con información de esta pues solo había una con ese nombre en todo el mundo, le dio "clic" al primer link, este se abrió, apareciendo información de la constructora como también de la familia, una foto se desprendió revelando a los actuales dueños. Un joven rubio de 1.80 m de altura aproximadamente tez blanca, nariz respingada, ojos azules y sonrisa impecable, el otro varón era mas pequeño tal vez unos 8 años de edad según la lógica de Freddie, este al igual que el mayor es rubio, ojos azules, tez blanca y ojos azules pero mas obscuros, la que mas le llamo la atención fue la única mujer en la foto por lo que sonrió, la foto mostraba a la misma joven de aquella noche, piel mas blanca que sus consanguíneos haciéndola ver mas pálida, sus ojos resaltaban mas, de color casi indescifrable tal vez azules pero también grises, nariz respingada, su ceja derecha era adornada por una pieza de metal, su cabellera era negra con mechas de color rojo tal vez por que la foto era vieja pensó Freddie, pues aquella forastera ahora las tiene azules, la misma sonrisa altanera usada al momento de retar a su amiga.

-¡Bingo!-Decía el castaño

-¿Que pasa Benson?-Preguntaba la rubia

-Revelare la identidad de Ricky-Decía como si anunciara algún tipo de comercial televisado.

Cat iba a protestar pero Sam rápidamente volvió a tapar la boca antes de que pronunciara el dichoso apodo.

-Que esperas Benson dilo-Sam sostenía la boca de su amiga

-Yaaa...Constructoras West empresa Americana única en el mundo fundada en 1890 por Adam West Cooper en Los Ángeles California...-Era interrumpido por cierta Rubia

-No me importa la biografía de esa constructora ve al grano quieres Benson- Exigía una irritada rubia.

-Bien...-Se dirigió a la pestana donde decía "Constructora West 2014" para después leer- La constructora heredada a los hijos de Sebastián West después de su muerte en un accidente aéreo, ocupando el lugar numero uno en todo el mundo. Arthur West hijo mayor de los tres, encargado de la dirección y presidencia general hasta que cada uno de sus hermanos cumpla la mayoría de edad y ocupe un lugar en una de las constructoras West que hay en todo el mundo...-Esta vez le fue arrojado la bebida helada que Cat había traído anteriormente sobre su cara-¡SAM!-Gritaba el muchacho limpiándose la cara con una servilleta.

-Benson quiero detalles específicos no me interesa quien heredara primero.

-Esta bien-Harto de la situación Freddie se dirigió a la pestana que tenia el nombre de "Jadelyn August West" supuso que se trataba de la pelinegra pues los otros eran Arthur pero este ya lo había leído antes que Sam le derramara el líquido y el último era Jimmy un nombre de varón. Dio "clic" y nuevamente la ventana se abrió revelando la ansiada información de la forastera- "Jadelyn August West segunda hija del matrimonio de Sebastián West y Margaret de West, única mujer de los tres, prefiere que la llamen "Jade" según fuentes cercanas, temperamento agresivo y rebelde al igual que sus hermanos heredara gran parte de las acciones además de un importante puesto en la constructoras West de todo el mundo, Bilingüe pues habla mas de 5 idiomas. No se le ha visto asistir a ninguna escuela de paga por lo que se deduce que estudia en casa junto con su hermano menor Jimmy. Ha asistido a todos los eventos sociales realizados por socios o de su misma empresa contando que todavía es muy joven para ejercer dicha actividad. Pasando a lo personal, no se le conoce pareja. Tiene 17 años de edad y su comida favorita son los burritos según la prestigiada revista "Project" para jóvenes empresarios entrevista cedida por ella misma anteriormente, su estatura es de 1.70 m y es amante de las películas de terror y suspenso"-Terminaba de leer Freddie sonriendo observando como Sam estaba con el mismo semblante.

-Con que Ricky en realidad se llama Jade- Sonreía de lado la rubia

-Jadey-suspiraba Cat, por tercera ocasión logro que sus amigos se vieran extrañados, cansada ya por el comportamiento y también para tratarse de librarse de la pelirroja, Sam decidió que era buen momento para fastidiar un poco a su amiga y vengarse de los momentos incómodos que le hizo pasar.

-Cat… ¿te gusta la chica cierto?-Pregunto a lo que Freddie le miro con cara de reproche

-eeehhh...mmmm-No lograba articular nada la pelirroja sin mas salió corriendo rumbo a su habitación.

-¿Que? Ya me había cansado su comportamiento cada vez que habla de esa tal "Jade" o como ella le puso "La Forastera de los ojos lindos"- Reía contagiando también al castaño-Iremos a buscar a Ricky

-Se llama Jade-Freddie corrigió, pues aunque Sam ya conocía el nombre de la pelinegra esta seguía diciéndole por el apodo que ella mismo dispuso.

-Para mi seguirá siendo Ricky, quedo claro Benson, tu acabas de leer su biografía familiar vaya que la forastera esta pudriéndose en dinero.

-"de los ojos lindos"-a completaba el muchacho, riendo nuevamente los dos hasta que Sam le propino un zape por haberle copiado el chiste.

-Muy bien Ricky desde ahora serás mi aliada y salvació Sam sonreía mientras bebía el refrescante liquido echo por su amiga.

Esa mañana los West se levantaron temprano a pesar de ser domingo, Arthur en la cena del día anterior menciono que darían un paseo en globo aerostático acto que animo a sus hermanos menores al igual que a Madame McKee. Ese día se gozaba una mañana soleada pero templada a la vez, clima característica del pueblo.

Para ese día, Arthur vestía unos jeans color caqui acompañado de una playera blanca debajo de un saco negro con parches en los codos más unos mocasines a juego con la playera. Jimmy usaba unos jeans grises con una playera manga larga verde militar con estampados abstractos con tenis de bota verde con gris. Jade portaba una playera negra sin magas con una chaqueta de cuero del mismo color, Jeans obscuros y botas altas con agujetas igualmente negras. Madame McKee vestía jeans con una blusa beige y un abrigo negro además de botines de gamuza del mismo color, ropa que la hacia ver mas joven y guapa ganándose varios comentarios por parte de Jade.

-McKee, vestida así hace que se me antoje besarte- Decía la pelinegra fingiendo una mirada libidinosa, comentario que después fue reprendido por el hermano mayor.

Olvidando lo anterior abordaron una Suburban 2015 blanca con vidrios polarizados, Arthur la conducía, Jade iba en el asiento del copiloto decisión tomada por el mayor pues Jade cada que tenia oportunidad comentaba algo fuera de lugar incomodando así a la irlandesa, Madame McKee y Jimmy en los asientos de atrás. Durante el camino Jade le mandaba miradas a la joven de 25 años por el retrovisor, haciendo ademan de una mordida fastidiando mas a la Irlandesa.

McKee como sus hermanos sabia sus preferencias, cosa que aprovecho para divertirse un rato puesto que el camino era largo y esta siendo la única vulnerable a sus comentarios y acciones fue su victima, pues Arthur aun siendo lo mas sarcástica con el en ese instante jamás llego a enfadarse, ni hablar de Jimmy, el pequeño parecía inmune a sus amenazas, por ende decidió molestar a su tolerante mentora.

Una vez llegaron al parque ecológico donde se encontraban los dichosos globos aerostáticos, estacionaron la camioneta. La familia West camino hacia la entrada sin percatarse de ser observadas por dos jóvenes una más delgada que la otra.

La de rasgos latinos y su acompañante en ese momento reconocieron a la muchacha, era la misma que había salvado a Carly de resbalarse en las escaleras del aeropuerto.

-Carly aquella chica es la que te salvo-la mitad latina aseguraba aunque no portaba su traje de motociclista su complexión y su andar correspondía a la salvadora de su prima.

-Si no olvidaría esos ojos-Decía ya que la familia se acercaba donde ellas.

Las castañas no dejaban de mirar conforme la pelinegra y compañía se acercaba. Jade por otra parte una idea se le cruzo por la mente, aprovechando que Madame McKee se adelantaba unos cuantos pasos junto con su hermano, decidió darle una nalgada originando que la Irlandesa soltara un gritito acto que ni inmuto a la gótica mientras le guiñaba un ojo provocando que la mayor se sonrojara. Sin olvidar que las primas observaban todo a unos cuantos metros haciéndoles fruncir el ceño y un bufido se escapara de Tori.

-Tori-Trina decía acercándose a las muchachas

-Que paso Trina- decía sin dejar de observar a Jade junto con Carly

-Dice Spencer que se apuren ya hemos es...-No termino de decir pues los West se pararon frente a ellas

-Disculpen señoritas ammmm...donde se paga el paseo de los globos-Preguntaba el rubio mayor ya que nunca había viajado en uno. Trina sin rodeos se adelanto a responder.

-Solo tienen que escoger el globo que mas les guste ya una vez escogiendo el globo tendrán que pagarle al dueño- Decía mientras tomaba una postura coqueta e insinuadora que la pelinegra noto ridícula.

Tori y Carly por otro lado no dejan de babear por una gótica situada del lado derecho de hombre rubio que parecía divertida en la explicación de Trina en tanto fruncía su ceño donde se encontraba su perforación que para las castañas pareció sexy volviendo a la realidad cuando esta se dio cuenta de ciertas miradas de las chicas, por un lado Jade las contemplaba con su sonrisa retadora, Carly solo se sonrojo y aparto la vista hacia las montanas lejanas en cambio Tori sonrió pero sin apartar la vista, debido a la vergüenza su tonalidad de piel paso de canela a roja como tomate, Jade sintió curiosidad por la joven de rasgos latinos pues cualquiera se hubiera cohibido a lo que le regalo una sonrisa sincera para después pasar a un lado de estas con su familia volviéndolas a dejar solas. Tori estaba que no cabía de emoción, su corazón se aceleraba provocando mil sensaciones en su estomago aunque no las reconoció se sentía feliz de que esos ojos solo la observaran a ella. No tardo tanto en las nubes pues la voz chillona de su hermana se hizo presente.

-No puede ser de donde salió la Familia Guapa-Decía sin apartar la vista de los West

-No lo sabemos-Contestaron al unisonó las castañas mientras suspiraban por cierta gótica.

Jade por mas que hacia memoria olvidándose completamente de seguir molestando a Madame McKee tenia la sensación de haber visto a las acompañantes de la "Loca de Tacones" sobrenombre que le puso a la mayor de las Vega pues quien en su sano juicio traería tacones mas altos que su cuello a un lugar lleno de pasto y rocas sin olvidar el vestido, por eso puso atención en la explicación pues si que la tipa era chistosa mas de como coqueteaba con su hermano usando poses ridículamente insinuadoras hasta que sintió aquellas miradas sobre ella encontrándose con esas jóvenes que para Jade no se le hicieron feas sino todo lo contrario pero sabia que las había visto en algún lado pero ¿en donde? Se preguntaba.

-Que opinan ¿Cual les gusta?-Preguntaba el líder de la familia observando

Varios globos se alzaban por el sendero de todo tipo de colores y formas había desde personajes animados, frutas, sin olvidar el tradicional globo.

-El negro-Contesto rápidamente Jade

-Nooo mejor el azul-Opinaba el mas pequeño

-¡Cállate enano!-La pelinegra le daba un pequeño golpe sobre la cabeza

-Auuuch-Se quejaba

-Tranquilícense los dos. Madame McKee usted escoja-Hablaba Arthur

-mmm...-Observaba a todos los globos-Que les parece si escogemos el negro con rayas de colores-la joven Irlandesa decía escogiendo los colores favoritos de ambos satisfaciendo así a sus pupilos.

-Ya que, todo por que tengo ganas de besarte-Nuevamente la gótica incomodaba a su mentora

-¡JADE! Compórtate-Arthur regañaba a la pelinegra.

-Jade no porque las chicas de hace rato te comieran con la mirada signifique que Madame McKee quiere contigo-decía Jimmy con gesto de borrego a medio morir.

Jimmy y su percepción pensaba Jade.

-Cállate o tu hámster sufrirá el filo de mis tijeras-Sentenciaba Jade sacando sus tijeras de sus botas.

-Jade mira quien esta aquí... Tus novias- Decía Jimmy señalando al grupo de 4 personas, omitiendo la advertencia.

-Silencio duende-Jade le lanzaba una mirada de muerte a su pequeño hermano. Al que Jimmy ignoro, Jade solo se concentro en su móvil al ver a su hermano agitar la mano en forma de saludo a sus vecinas siendo correspondido por las adolescentes, distinguiendo de nuevo las miradas de aquellas en su persona sin mas soltó un bufido mientras fruncía el ceño pues vaya que la enfadaba eso.

Jade no noto cuanto tiempo paso entre su teléfono y ella pues cuando decidió regresar a la realidad se percato que Jimmy ya se encontraba del otro lado entablando una divertida conversación con las chicas logrando que estas soltaran grandes carcajadas sin duda lo hacían para llamar la atención puesto que cada vez que Jimmy decía algo están reían volteando a su vez donde ella se encontraba.

Cuando por fin la renta del globo fue echa, Arthur llamo a la familia para abordar el aeróstato viendo a un Jimmy despedirse de las extrañas encaminándose a su lado, Jade solo guardo su aparato en el bolsillo de la chaqueta, nalgueando nuevamente a su instructora a su vez comentando lo buena que se veía, dejando completamente roja a la chica, sin olvidar que esta se hallaba hablando con el único hombre de la familia vecina provocando que el individuo se alejara.

-McKee que acaso no te satisfago como para que me pongas el cuerno en mis narices-Jade fingía tristeza.

-Ja...dee- McKee esta vez hablaba

-¿Si?-Tratando de ocultar su sonrisa respondía totalmente seria.

-Ese joven solo me informaba de los lugares que hay cerca-Explicaba

-Madame McKee no tiene por que darle explicaciones a Jadelyn, solo le fortalece su ego-Decía esta vez Arthur al notar que su hermana molestaba a su empleada.

-Si como sea-La pelinegra solo movía la mano en ademan que no le importaba. Encaminándose a la puerta del globo.

Todos ya una vez que abordaron se comenzó elevar la esfera gaseosa originando que los West se asomaran sobre la canastilla.

Jade maravillada con aquellos paisajes ofrecidos por la altura busco en su chaqueta su móvil para fotografiar la hermosa vista regalada, pero por mas que buscaba no lo encontraba sin pasar desapercibida por Mademe McKee.

-Jade... ¿Que pasa?-Dijo

-Preciosa creo que acabo de perder mi teléfono-Decía Jade tocando los bolsillos de su cazadora

-Debió caerse cuando te agachaste a darme la nalgada no crees-McKee por fin hablaba de los incidentes con su pupila.

-¡Aaaggh!-Bufaba la pelinegra sin prestar atención a la irlandesa-¡Jimmy préstame tu teléfono!-Se dirigía a su hermano.

-No…

-¡Que me lo prestes enano!-Exigía una gótica al borde de la histeria

-NO-Nuevamente se negaba

-Jade toma el mío y deja en paz a Jimm-El rubio mayor estiraba la mano entregándole el teléfono. Evitando la riña entre sus hermano.

Cuando termino el paseo después de varios insultos, comentarios ofensivos y amenazas por parte de jade hacia Jimmy acordaron ir a comer. Según la joven irlandesa cerca del campo había un buen restaurante para turista muy cómodo sugerencia echa por el joven de hace un momento.

-OOuuh mi socio al menos ayudo-La gótica se expresa fingiendo una cara compungida.

-¡JADE! Deja de molestar o te quedas sin comer-Arthur ya arto de la situación con la pelinegra.

Si no fuera porque la gótica moría de hambre ya estaría lejos de ahí a lo que siguió los pasos de sus hermanos y profesora, claro dando zancadas muy pequeñas y lentas originando que su familia le llevara la delantera por varios metros.

Bueno al menos no tengo que soportarlos pensaba Jade hasta que fue detenida por un toque en su hombro.

-Ho...Hola –Una chica castaña le hablaba

-¿Hola?-Jade muy confundida pues a pesar que la había interrumpido no podía ser grosera con aquella joven.

-Encontré… creo que es…tu móvil-Entregándoselo sin mas a su dueña

-¿Cómo sabes que es mío?-preguntaba una desconfiada gótica

-Bu...Bueno es que lo desbloque y tenia una foto tuya como protector de pantalla-Decía dejando ver su cara ligeramente colorada

-Ammmmm….gracias…..

-Carly…..me llamo Carly- Ofrecía su mano a la pelinegra

-aaammm….gracias Carly-Estrechaba la gótica la mano de la castaña, sin antes comentar-Te me haces conocida Carly.

-Si ya nos habíamos conocido antes….Tu me salvaste de caerme a lo que te agradezco mucho-Reía

-Ahh pues deberías tener cuidado

-Es lo que mi familia siempre dice... jejeje…..Pero no me has dicho tu nombre

-Me llamo Jade…Jade West-Decía con orgullo y soberbia su nombre

-Bueno Jade me alegra salvarte tu día

Carly totalmente entusiasmada platicaba con la forastera sin notar que su prima se aproxima. Tampoco Tori tenía idea con quien hablaba su prima pues un árbol había quedado justamente impidiendo notar a la gótica, llegando totalmente a la espalda de Jade.

-Carly Spencer dice que necesitamos ir a comer

-Vic necesito presentarte a alguien-Invitaba a su prima acercarse

Tori solo asintió sin notar a la pelinegra, sino fue hasta que su mirada se encontró con esos ojos que tanto apreciaba, quedando completamente en shock.

-Jade ella es mi prima Tori, Tori ella es mi salvadora Jade-La chica de pómulos prominentes agitaba la mano al dirigirse a cada una.

-H…Hola gusto de….co-noo…certe…..Me …..lla…mo…Victoria….Vega .Pero me …gus… que ….me digan….Tori -Tori decía nerviosa sin dejar de jugar con sus manos.

-Dime que tu tartamudeo no es contagioso- De nuevo la antigua Jade aparecía con sus comentarios hirientes.

Jade no sabía por que con la tal "Tori" su lado malvado salía, todo lo contario con su prima que le fue imposible molestarla aunque en el fondo lo deseara pero no podía, hasta en cierto punto le agradaba.

-No…..-Contestaba la medio latina completamente decepcionada de aquella chica

-Bueno Carly me voy-Dirigiéndose a la castaña menor-Y…Vega cierto-Espero verlas pronto aunque se me pegue lo tete-Decía lo ultimo mirando a Tori.

Sin mas que agregar Jade dejo a las recién conocidas para encontrase con su familia pues parecía que su estomago hablaba del hambre que tenia, sin notar la mirada triste de la medio latina…..…..

CONTINUARA…

_**Bueno de nuevo les agradezco sus opiniones, aquellos que me siguen también, debo decir que por motivos académicos no actualice pronto como desearía. Ojala y no haberlos defraudado en este capitulo hay poco Jori pero no todas la relaciones se dan de un día para otro o luego, luego las dos personas se sienten atraídas.**_

_**Prometo en los siguientes capítulos más encuentros JORI**_

_**Respondiendo: **_

**I Almost do****:** Beck apenas será inscrito en la escuela donde estarán todos los demás claro a excepción de Jade quien estudia en casa y sobre el nombre de Greg ese si fue inventado por mi jejeje.

**GreenApple86****: De eso no hay duda opino lo mismo.**

**JORIYELITORIA****: ****Me alegra mucho que te gusto el fic **

**Pd. No olviden dejar sus opiniones, sugerencias y críticas claro **


	4. Chapter 4

**Como eh dicho los personajes de Victorius y ¡Carly no me pertenecen **

**Agradezco aquellos que me siguen, sus opiniones me suben mucho el ánimo.**

**Una parte del capitulo le agregue la canción de One Republic- Counting Stars, aparecerá este símbolo (**).Sera cuando deberán ponerla para que suene mas interesante.**

**Sin más les dejo con el siguiente capitulo.**

**Capitulo 4**

-Que les pareció el día de hoy

-Me pareció magnifica Señor West

-Basta Señorita McKee deje de llamarme señor, me hace parecer mas viejo –Arthur le sonreí a la joven en tanto se llevaba un bocado de pescado a la boca-Solo dígame Arthur de acuerdo, ya tenemos el tiempo necesario para tutearme.

-Muy bien….Arthur

-Así esta mejor-el rubio mayor miraba de nuevo a la irlandesa obsequiándole una sonrisa cómplice, para después percatarse que sus hermanos no dialogaban sonándole bastante sospechoso, pues solo se percibía el sonido de los cubiertos sobre la vajilla- Ustedes porque tan callados, en especial tu Jadelyn no has honrado esta noche a la familia tu sarcasmo, que sorpresa, desde que abordamos la camioneta de regreso.

_Aunque resultara extraño llegando incluso a lo increíble la gótica junto con el pequeño no pelearon ni mucho menos se dirigieron la palabra durante el transcurso del camino hacia su hogar, ni cuando Madame McKee tropezó, Jade parecía estar en un mundo paralelo lejos de la realidad, hecho insólito, ya que la Jade West que conocían no habría desaprovechado una oportunidad así para fastidiar a la Irlandesa solo atinando a decir un "Fíjate Mckee" solo eso, para después subir atrás junto con Jimmy, acto extraño, donde Madame McKee se paso todo el trayecto observándola por el retrovisor sin ser notada, percatándose que una de las mejillas de la pelinegra se encontraba enrojecida y su dueña solo se perdía en la vista que la ventanilla del auto le brindaba. Madame McKee pensó que podría ser producto de una picadura de algún mosquito para restarle importancia después._

-Alguien podría explicarme el porque están los dos tan serios, en especial tu Jadelyn- El mayor miraba severamente a la gótica preguntando nuevamente.

-Nada que importe-Decía la pelinegra tajantemente, mientras que el rubio menor hacia lo posible para ocultar una carcajada al ver claramente la molestia impregnada en el rostro de su hermana.

_Al no recibir la respuesta esperada, pues Jade parecía mas entretenida clavando el tenedor en su filete de pescado, Arthur se dirigió al más pequeño del linaje West._

-Como Jade no quiere hablar, espero que tú Jimmy me expliques-El pequeño solo atino a quedar totalmente paralizado con pleno bocado sin engullir, observando como su hermana le apuñalaba con la mirada.

-¡El no tiene que decir nada, por que nada paso!-Jade completamente colérica golpeo la mesa con su puño, asustando a los presentes-He terminado-Anunciaba limpiándose la comisura de sus labios para después desaparecer del comedor escuchándose por ultimo el portazo de la puerta de su habitación.

_Una vez que partió Jade Arthur nuevamente observo al pequeño obligándolo a hablar._

-No vas a desistir cierto-Dijo Jimmy dejando a un lado la cucharilla de su postre a un lado.

-No-Arthur contestaba simplemente

-Esta bien, aprovechando que Jade no esta les contare, aclaro que no me da miedo es simplemente precaución- Decía en voz baja viendo por todos lados por si acaso aparecía su hermana, gesto que pareció tierno a los mayores, pues aunque Jimmy fingiera valentía ante esta, en el fondo le temía como los demás, inclusive el mayor.

-Te escuchamos Jim- Invitaba el mayor para que siguiera.

-Prosigo, no se si recuerden a las jóvenes que conocimos cuando rentamos el globo.

-Si como olvidarlo-Decía al mismo tiempo que recordaba aquella escena donde Trina no se le despegaba preguntándole de todo, desde que shampoo usaba, hasta su signo zodiacal sin olvidar sus incesantes coqueteos.

-También recordaras a dos chicas más jóvenes muy lindas por cierto-Decía el pequeño a los mayores moviendo sus dedos sobre el mantel de la mesa.

-¿Si?...-Contestaron ambos tanto la irlandesa como Arthur.

-Resulta que esas dos chicas se llaman Victoria y Carla pero prefieren que se les llame Tori y Carly las mismas que curiosamente encontramos de nuevo en el restorán, cierto-Señalaba con su dedo a los mayores.- También recuerdan cuando Jade menciono el haber perdido su celular…..-Hacia una pausa para seguir en tanto Arthur y McKee escuchaban atentamente-Pues resulta que Carly lo encontró y se lo entrego, cuando Jade quedo atrás de nosotros para después presentarse con ella junto con su prima Tori, pero con esta ultima Jade no fue muy amable que digamos.

-¿Cómo esta eso de conversar con unas completas extrañas?-Arthur interrumpió muy enojado y contrariado mirando duro al pequeño-Les dije que solo pueden hablar con personas con las que trataran asuntos laborales o personas que son de nuestro mismo nivel-Terminaba de hablar la cabecilla de los West, siendo todo esto observado y escuchado por Madame McKee mirando al rubio mayor con total decepción ya que al pasar el tiempo Arthur seguía pensando lo mismo acerca de las clases sociales.

-Quieres que siga relatando o me voy a mi habitación como Jade-Jimmy enojado por la actitud de su hermano comenzaba a levantarse de su asiento.

-No para nada, sigue contándonos Jimmy queremos saber que le pasa a Jadelyn- McKee ayudando a eliminar la tensión comento.

Jimmy acatando a los deseos de su modelo a seguir volvió a sentarse no sin antes hablara nuevamente su hermano.

-Hablaremos de esto después-Jimmy solo miro hacia el techo para después volver a describir los hechos.

-Como les contaba…..aquellas chicas volvieron aparecer en el restorán sentándose justamente enfrente de nuestra mesa, recapitulando también que Jade un momento se ausento, dijo que iría al tocador pero conociéndola tal vez fue a fumar….Oops creo que se me fue a la lengua-Jimmy callo inmediatamente pues era de esperarse Arthur no tenia idea de que su hermana fumaba o eso creía, pues este ni siquiera hizo caso a la confesión involuntaria-No me digas que ya sabes-Preguntaba el menor a su hermano

-Si, digamos que Jade no es muy buena escondiendo sus cigarrillos ni tampoco es buena escondiéndose, pero de eso hablare después con ella, mejor sigue contándome.

_A Jimmy le pareció sorprendente que su hermano estuviera al tanto de que la pelinegra fumaba pero haciendo memoria tenia razón, Jade no sabia esconderse, pues la primera vez que la vio fue en el baño de su recamara y eso porque la estaba buscando para ir a comer sin contar que la puerta de este estaba abierta sorprendiéndola en plena bocanada de humo, logrando que la gótica le gritara por no haber tocado antes, cerrando la puerta en sus narices para después chantajearlo con llevarlo de vez en cuando de paseo en su motocicleta deteniéndolo así para que no la delatara._

_Volviendo a la realidad siguió contándole a su hermano el incidente. _

-Al ver que Jade se fue. Yo decidí seguirla argumentando ir al sanitario cosa que no hice-Reía a esto ultimo-Así que la vi aproximándose a la área de fumadores apareciéndole por atrás diciendo algo así _"Jade recuerda que el trato sigue en marcha, me llevaras contigo en tus marchas en moto o digo la verdad"-_Decía imitando una voz de hombre falsa- Después me contesto _"Yaa que, así que vete o me arrepentiré"-_De nuevo Jimmy imitaba pero ahora simulando sostener un cigarrillo en sus manos soltando humo ficticio con el timbre de voz de mujer.

-Ya sigue-Su hermano mayor junto con McKee ocultaron su hilaridad que el pequeño les obsequio en su imitación.

-Bueno yo no le hice caso así que espere fuera, quería que me contara el porque se demoro antes de llegar al restaurante y así lo hizo debo admitir que me costo pero al fin de al cabo me conto toda la conversación con las chicas, por eso supe lo de su celular. Una vez que Jade termino de relatarme nos dirigimos donde estábamos sentados, sin querer alguien choco con nosotros cayendo al suelo los tres pero ¡PUM!…. era Tori. Jade siendo tan amable, elegante sobre todo con su educada personalidad- Ocupo el pequeño un poco de sarcasmo para luego seguir- Empezó a maldecir y gritar hasta que Victoria se enojo contestándole sin notarla .Sin embargo volteo a ver a Jade quedando completamente anonadada, pero mi hermana no se quedo callada, no señor, al contrario su lado malvado salió a flote.

**FLASHBACK**

_-Mira pero si es la ta-ta-ta-tartamuda, de hace rato….Ve-ve-ve-Vega…. cierto- Bufándose así de la medio latina, por lo que Tori trato de disculparse pero de nuevo la Jade mala salía con otro comentario ofensivo._

_-Bien dicen que la inteligencia no se va con la cara bonita- sonrió con algo de burla acto que a Tori no le pareció. _

_-Debo decir lo mismo- La castaña enfadada regreso el insulto, golpe bajo hacia a Jade dándole en su mero orgullo_

_-Deberías traer a tu prima tal vez te enseñe a caminar y hablar también-Contraataco la gótica, sin desaprovechar que un mesero pasaba con una charola llena de bebidas. Tomando una para arrojársela a la morena sobre su blusa.- Oops creí que necesitabas refrescarte- Jade alzaba su ceja en señal de triunfo disimulando una sonrisa de superioridad._

_Jade no se percato hasta que su mejilla izquierda la sintió arder en tanto su cabeza giro 180° por el impacto que le brindo Tori, dejándola completamente en blanco mientras se retiraba del lugar totalmente molesta._

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

-Jajajaja en serio que divertido por fin alguien con agallas deja a Jade sin palabras y mas aun la encara sin perder la vida jajajaja-El niño no contenía su risa siendo observado por sus tutores que tenían la cara totalmente sorprendida por los hechos.

_Después de tantas burlas por parte de Jimmy a su pelinegra hermana comenzaron a seguir cenando sin notar una sombra observando y escuchando todo, mientras apretaba sus puños crujiendo sus dientes con completa ira._

-Esta me las pagaras enano-Una pelinegra totalmente vestida como toda una motociclista observaba por la ventana del comedor sin ser notada-Pero no ahora, tengo cosas que hacer, como visitar a mi nena-Desviándose hasta la entrada del garaje.

_Jade a causa del mal día, decidió dar un paseo nocturno en moto pues este siempre la relajaba haciéndola olvidar cualquier cosa que la agobiara pues aunque no lo había admitido aun, aquella chica de ojos marrones de rasgos latinos le había impresionado mucho, no cualquiera sale ileso después de eso y mas si agredían su bello rostro como solía llamarlo. Vaya que le dolió tremendo cachetadon recordando la escena llevándose una de sus manos a la zona afectada soltando un pequeño lamento al sentir su tacto, reaccionando así para después adentrarse a su garaje._

-Demonios donde esta mi niña-Decía la motociclista totalmente desesperada buscando su preciado tesoro.

_Aunque pareciera extraño su garaje también servía de bodega por lo que era de un tamaño realmente grande._

-Ricky…..un placer volverte a ver-La rubia salía detrás de unos muebles que se encontraban tapados con una sabana, en cuanto se prendía la luz justamente al mismo tiempo revelando la identidad de la chica-Veo que buscas algo desesperadamente…si no me equivoco-Decía con burla la chica.

-Cantare hasta 3, si no quieres que mis amigas terminen dentro de ti-Jugaba la gótica con sus tijeras.

-Mira Ricky ya no estas en posición de ordenar-Decía la rubia.

-1…..2…no quieres que llegue a tres.

-Por mi puedes llegar a ese numero, es mi favorito-La rubia embozaba una sonrisa viendo acercarse a Jade sin tener una pizca de miedo.

_En un movimiento rápido, Jade sostenía a Sam por atrás inmovilizándola pero no duro mucho el agarre, ya que Sam contraatacó teniendo ahora a la pelinegra en la misma posición, nuevamente Jade alcanzo a liberarse. Quedando las dos cara a cara esperando a que la otra atacara de nuevo, ninguna chica decidió enfrentarse pues ambas eran muy agiles a simple vista. Hasta que por fin ambas embistieron al mismo tiempo, acto que llevo a las motociclistas morder el polvo topando con algún objeto de la cochera dejándolas incapacitadas en el suelo._

-Ricky y si mejor ya no peleamos-La rubia sobándose la cabeza decía.

-Me parece buena idea-imitando los movimientos de Sam.

_Una vez recuperándose la de rizos, se levanto ayudando a la gótica, estirando una de sus manos, Jade aceptando el apoyo brindado la tomo sin problemas._

-Me presento… soy Sam y perdón por lo del chichón-Totalmente amistosa Sam señalaba la cabeza de la pelinegra, para después por segunda vez ofrecer su mano en forma de saludo y no como fuente de apoyo.

Por otro lado Jade desconfiaba, pero aun así se presento con aquella rubia desconocida.

-Jade West

- Un placer Jade….Aunque me gusta más Ricky

-Lo mismo digo Monkey-Jade sonreía de lado alzando su ceja perforada.

_Sin captar el insulto Sam comenzó a reír pero apareció Freddie detrás de unas cajas._

-Te acaba de decir mono-El castaño le aclaraba a su amiga la frase utilizada por la gótica, sacudiéndose el polvo encontrándose con dos miradas asesinas.

-¡No tenias por que decirle!-Decía Jade totalmente molesta al castaño.

-¡Benson siempre importunando!-Ahora la rubia era quien hablaba, para después ignorarlo y dirigirse a la pelinegra.-Ricky creo haber encontrado algo que te pertenece-Sam se encaminaba detrás de un auto deportivo negro sacando el vehículo de Jade-Corre muy bien…Por cierto deberían contratar otro equipo de seguridad…no es muy bueno, el que tienen-la rubia miraba al suelo.

-¡Te atreviste a subir!-Una exaltada Jade decía ignorando el comentario de la seguridad

-¿Si?...

_Conociendo el temperamento de la gótica, pensaríamos que esta golpearía a la persona que se atrevió a montar a su bebe como ella le llamaba a su motocicleta, pero curiosamente esto no ocurrió. En cierto punto Jade sentía empatía por la rubia pues a juzgar por la reacción ante el chico ambas tenían el mismo carácter._

-Debo confesar que me enoja, no al grado de golpearte…Y si mi bebe corre muy bien-La modesta jade hacia acto de presencia.

-Bueno entonces que te parece si corremos un rato, se de un buen lugar muy bueno.-Explico la rubia.

-Claro vamos-Asintió la pelinegra.

_Olvidándose completamente de lo ocurrido los tres jóvenes montaron sus motocicletas. No tardaron mucho en llegar al emplazamiento, constaba de un lugar completamente terroso, las montañas del este estaban a unos cuantos kilómetros, contaba con rampas de motocross y obstáculos en las cuales se podían apreciar varios motociclistas cruzándolos a unos metros mas adelante, se apreciaba también una pista igual de arenosa pero mas nivelada, llena de curvas, no tan peligrosas pero si no lograbas guiar bien el vehículo podían mandarte al hospital con algunos huesos rotos._

_Sam y Freddie no tardaron en que fueran saludados por sus compañeros, en tanto miraban a Jade un tanto sorprendidos, curiosos, otros solo la ignoraban, no faltado aquellos que la desnudaban con la mirada, pero cuando fueron sorprendidos por la gótica lanzándole una de sus famosas miradas de muerte como solía hacerlo, ocasionando que hasta el más rudo se apartara del lugar o simplemente la ignorara para continuar con lo que estaba haciendo._

-Bienvenida al paraíso Ricky-Sam sin más le mostraba el llano que tenía frente así.

-¡Woooh! vaya que es muy grande sin contar la pista-La gótica realmente estaba sorprendida

-Sam tuvo la gran idea de usar este llano abandonado para convertirlo en esto-Explica Freddie uniéndose a la platica.

-Pues debo admitir que esta genial-Dirigiéndose al castaño

-No solo yo lo arregle, en realidad todos ellos-Mostraba a los presentes- Ayudaron mucho, ya sea con favores que les debían, mano de obra o simplemente cooperando para algunas cosas.

-Me gustaría probar una de esas rampas pero están muy empinadas y mi niña no lo aguantaría-Jade golpea suavemente a su motocicleta.

-Entonces que te parece si te presto la mía-Decía la rubia

-Sam porque ella si puede usar tu motocicleta -Se quejaba Freddie.

-Simple. Por que tú la estrellarías. Además no dejaría que Ricky dañe una obra de arte como su moto.-la rubia señalaba la "niña" de Jade sacándole una sonrisa soberbia a la pelinegra.

-Prefiero antes una carrera-Jade subía a su moto alejándose a la pista sin esperar la respuesta de la rubia.

-Admito que Ricky tiene agallas-Sam veía como Jade ya estaba en la línea de salida.

-No hay duda, pero me atrevo a decir que su moto será muy inestable en el terreno, así que aprovecha esta oportunidad para obligar a Jade a unirse sino ya sabes las consecuencias.- Freddie con los brazos cruzados le decía a la rubia.

-Benson no habrá necesidad de obligarla créeme-Sam decía totalmente segura encaminándose hasta la pista con su moto, guiándola solamente del maniobro seguida por el castaño.

-Eso espero Sam, eso espero. -Terminaba de decir el castaño siguiendo a su amiga.

_Encaminándose los dos jóvenes, llamando la atención de los presentes provocando que los otros se dirigieran también a la pista para presenciar aquella carrera que su Señora les ofrecía con la misteriosa y desconocida joven. _

-Ricky estas segura, tu moto no será tan estable en este suelo-Sam advertía a la pelinegra.

-Si no lo estuviera no estaría aquí…..hazme el favor de subir a la moto y retarme-La pelinegra nunca había estado más segura. Jamás quería mostrar lo que sabia hacer, pero al notar a otra chica también con el mismo gusto que ella no pensó ni dos veces en desafiarla.

-Como quieras Ricky, conste que te lo advertí-La rubia decía en tanto subía a su vehículo.

-Lo que sea-La gótica se ponía su casco y guantes tomando su posición.

-Todos detrás de la línea…aléjense si no quieren salir lastimados -Decía Freddie apartando al grupo de la pista-Muy bien….pongan mucha atención veremos como estas damas se divierten.

_Todos los hombres presentes no tardaron en gritar de jubilo vaya que les emocionaba ver a Sam corre. En cambio Jade y Sam rugían sus motores elevando un poco de polvo_.

-Lista-El castaño se dirigía a Sam en cuanto ella asentía con la cabeza-Lista- dirigiéndose esta vez a la pelinegra-Que también asintió. Freddie veía de reojo a ambas para después decir- ¡Yaaaaaa!- Freddie terminaba moviendo la mano derecha en señal.

_Vítores y aplausos no se hicieron esperar por parte de los presentes mientras observaban como las chicas desaparecían en la pista._

_La gótica le costaba estabilizar bien su motocicleta pues se encontraba a una larga distancia de la rubia, su moto no era muy buena en ese tipo de terreno sacando una que otra maldición. Pero no duro tanto tiempo pues logro sacar provecho de su moto colocándose rápidamente a unos escasos metros de la rubia. Que al darse cuenta acelero sacándose de encima a la gótica nuevamente, lo que no vio la rubia fue que al ir tan rápido no paso bien la curva, logrando así que la moto tambaleara al punto de casi se estrellase en una de las montañas cercanas. Al ver esto Jade no dudo en primero dar bien la curva aprovechando lo precisa que su motocicleta era en ese tipo de circunstancias para después acelerar aventajando a la rubia por unos buenos metros. Sam vaya que estaba molesta no permitiría que Jade le ganara, menos en sus terrenos, no con su gente. Aunque le caía bien la chica. Tomando más velocidad para estar ahora a la par de la gótica. Jade vaya que esta vez la tenia difícil pues si se descuidaba la rubia podía ganarle contando que ya estaban a unas cuantas curvas de llegar a la meta, también que la rubia poseía una buena moto para ese tipo de carreras sacándola de sus pensamientos Sam comenzó arremeter contra la pelinegra para que esta se saliera del camino. En cambio Jade solo se sorprendió pero no al punto de paralizarse, a ella le gustaba ese tipo de actos pues su adrenalina subía rápidamente, pensando con mayor facilidad una estrategia de lo que hacia normalmente._

_Se acercaban a la última curva. Sam por otro lado tomo mucho mas impulso para embestir a su contrincante olvidándose de toda cosa pero no advirtió que al momento Jade bajo la velocidad para posicionarse detrás de ella, logrando que Sam estuviera a un dedo de salirse de la pista que sin problemas controlo. Lo que le pareció muy rápido fue a Jade aprovechar su balanceo, dejando de acelerar para no perder totalmente el control de su vehículo, consiguiendo así que la pelinegra la empujara con su llanta delantera sobre el neumático trasero de su rival aplicando después un poco de velocidad aun sobre esta logrando que Sam callera al suelo mientras Jade se apoderaba de su victoria y honor frente al grupo de hombres._

_Sam solo se levanto y sacudió el barro de su traje un poco feliz pues después de todo había elegido bien a la persona, ya que con Jade definitivamente ganarían cualquier carrera. Se levanto fue por su vehículo que todavía a pesar de no llevar conductor encontrándose tirada, el motor y ruedas seguían en movimiento. Sam la levanto dirigiéndose después hacia los muchachos. _

-Vaya chica si que eres buena-Un joven tal vez de la misma edad que Arthur se dirigía a la pelinegra en tanto los demás estaban mudos de la impresión.

-Lose- Jade aun con el casco puesto pero con el visor abierto le decía al joven.

-Bueno, bueno el espectáculo termino-La rubia gritaba acercándose con su vehículo que no paraba de salir humo.

-Eres buena Sam- Jade por primera vez decía el nombre de la rubia observando a la vez su motocicleta-Oye siento lo de tu moto-Se disculpaba Jade al notar el humo.

-Naa, no es nada que Freddie no pueda reparar-Le restaba importancia-Aunque debo decir lo mismo Ricky-señalaba Sam ahora la moto de Jade

-Demonios….ahora con que pretexto le diré a Arthur que averié mi moto.

-¿Arthur?...

-Es mi tonto hermano mayor….el responsable de darme dinero-Respondía la gótica que ya se encontraba agachada viendo las ruedas.

-Creí que gozabas de dinero sin limitaciones-Volvía la rubia a preguntar.

-De hecho en mi familia no se maneja así hasta cumplir la mayoría de edad-Jade dejando atrás la observación de sus neumáticos totalmente desnivelados se ponía de pie mientras se quitaba el casco y lo ponía sobre el asiento.

-Pues en las caricaturas los niños ricos tienen su propia bodega de dinero.

-Si es por la caricatura de Ricky Rincón que lo dices. No es así, lamento decepcionarte. Además si sigues viendo esas porquerías puede que quedes dañada de por vida-Jade alzaba una ceja con cara totalmente seria provocando en Sam un poco de angustia.

-Bueno no lo puedo estar ya mas jeje- recuperándose del comentario se rascaba la cabeza

-Como sea…Pero dejando eso atrás ahora no podre gozar esas rampas-Señalaba la pelinegra hacia las estructuras echas de la mismo suelo y otras de algún tipo de metal.

-Pues con tu moto aun no hubieras podido pero que te parece si te presto una-Sonreía Sam llamando a su amigo.

-¡BENSON!-A lo lejos se divisaba una figura corriendo abriéndose paso de los demás para que en poco rato ya estuviera enfrente de su locutora

-¿Que paso Sam?

-Ve por una KTM EXC 300….mmmm y la Honda CR250.

-¿Estas segura?...

-¡Si Fredwuard o te lo describo con muñequitos de palitos!-Un poco exaltada

-¡Ya voy!

_Freddie se alejo dejando a las dos muchachas conversando a pesar que Jade no tenia experiencia en relacionarse con las personas sin insultarlas, con Sam parecía resultarle fácil sin llegar a ofenderla en ninguna ocasión. Entablaba una plática muy amena sobre motociclismo donde ambas tenían mucho conocimiento. Varias preguntas salían por parte de Sam hacia la pelinegra que sin problemas respondía._

-¿Es verdad de lo que dicen en el pueblo?-Preguntaba Sam curiosa

-¿No se que es lo que digan?-Jade alzaba una de sus cejas divertida por la expresión utilizada por su acompañante.

-Si eso….. de que ustedes son…..vampiros-Susurraba la de rizos esto ultimo para que nadie la escuchara.

-Jajajajajajajaja en serio dicen eso- Se calmaba para seguir riendo- jajajajajajaja….Eso es estúpido. Aunque debo admitir que me encantaría ser uno y salir de noche a beber un poco de ese líquido rojizo tibio tan delicioso-Diciendo esto para espantar a la rubia cosa que comenzaba a tomar una posición seria- Claro que no somos vampiros no veo porque crees en chismes, te vez mas inteligente.

-Oh, solo quería comprobarlo-Se excusaba Sam, para seguir preguntando- ¿Vinieron a vivir aquí?

-Oye ricitos, ¿como que, me están interrogando mucho? cuando yo ni te eh preguntado nada acerca de ti-Completamente seria la gótica

-No me dejes con la duda y respóndeme-Sam exigía sin notar la cara tal vez triste de Jade.

-OK solo por que quiero eeh no porque me lo ordenas-Aclaraba la gótica-De echo solo venimos por un 1 año y medio en lo que acaban las construcciones, de ahí no se donde diablos nos llevara Arthur- Tornaba su semblante serio y pensativo

-Mmm… -Sam trataba de librar la tensión que se había formulado cuando la gótica menciono su partida para después divisar a Freddie a lo lejos- Mira ahí viene Benson con las hijas de mami- se refería así a las motociclistas de motocross consiguiendo que Jade solo riera por lo bajo.

-aah… vaya que son impresionantes espero corran y salten bien-Totalmente emocionada se encaminaba a paso veloz Jade, para posesionarse de la KTM EXC 300 montándola rápidamente encendiendo el motor no sin antes que Sam le diera su casco, pues de la emoción lo olvido.

-Ricky, recuerda que esta preciosidad es mucho más rápida que tu niña en el fango….Se me olvidaba, Benson se llevara a tu niña al hospital para sanarla totalmente gratis-Dirigiéndose a Jade primero para luego a Freddie-Verdad Benson

-Si jamás había arreglado una de esas-Pero al ver la fulminante mirada de Jade por lo que podría ocasionar a su motocicleta en seguida corrigió-Pero eso no significa que no lo sepa hacer de mi cuenta cae que quede mejor que nueva.

-Eso espero-Jade señalaba con el dedo-Si no queda bien te juro-Sacaba sus tijeras de su bota mientras que el castaño pasaba saliva haciendo ruido en su garganta al ver que la gótica colocaba las cuchillas en su tráquea.

-Ricky si digo que Benson la arregla es por que así lo es, confía el sabe que hacer-Así tranquilizaba Sam a la pelinegra- Benson toma la niña de Ricky y llévala al taller te vemos en un rato.

-Si Sam- El castaño apartándose de las tijeras de la gótica se encaminaba por el vehículo sin dejar de voltear con miedo para después desaparecer en la oscuridad.

-Descuida Ricky si Freddie no fuera de fiar jamás le dejaría en sus manos mis preciosidades- Sam Defendía a su amigo.

-Ok…. ¿Vienes?-Pregunto la gótica

-Necesito arreglar unas cosas, mientras prueba las dos motos para que veas con cual te acomodas, en un rato te veo-Sin mas la rubia se alejo.

**(**)**

_Lately, I've been, I've been losing sleep,  
Dreaming about the things that we could be.  
Baby, I've been, I've been playing hard,  
Soon no more counting dollars,  
We'll be, we'll be counting stars.  
__Yeah_

_Jade arranco su vehículo avanzando a aquellas pendientes que desde un principio le llamaron tanto la atención, había probado unas en los ángeles pero no eran como las que tenia enfrente, aquellas su inclinación fueron mucho mas fáciles. Estas en cambio su pendiente son mucho mas altas, la bajada poseía un obstáculo haciéndola mas peligrosa, cosa que a Jade le encantaba. Estando ya en la cima de una de las más altas escucho varios gritos pero que no tomo en cuenta._

-¡NIÑA TE VAS A MATAR!-Gritaba un chico regordete con una chaqueta de cuero sin camisa y pelos parados.

_Jade se envolvió en su mundo para arrancar su moto llegando a bajar a una velocidad extrema al punto donde la pelinegra sentía que el viento aun con el casco puesto azotaba su rostro. Llegando por fin al obstáculo que constaba de vayas afiladas algo muy peligroso para un novato, tal vez para un profesional también. Jade al llegar, forzó la motocicleta obligándola a saltar mientras los presentes miraban atónicos como la pelinegra paso sin problemas ni siquiera al aterrizar tuvo dificulta, el vehículo jamás se tambaleo fue un salto completamente limpio. Pero no todo el espectáculo que la gótica ofrecía había terminado pues empleando la velocidad de la moto siguió avanzando por las demás pendientes un poco mas bajas que la anterior sin titubeas ni contratiempos, pasando por todos los obstáculos posibles, terminando con hacer una pirueta ya que las pendientes favorecían perfectamente._

_Jade sentía como la adrenalina se apoderaba de su organismo obligándola ir por mas, sabia que un __**Front flip**__ podría acabar con romper uno de sus huesos pero no tomo importancia y decidió ejecutarlo. Alocando más a los presentes._

-Ahora que hará esa chiquilla-Preguntaba a sus compañeros un señor barbón con calvicie bien pronunciada

- Sikowitz me temo que un…..Front flip-Sam aparecía detrás de los presentes, pues al ver el alboroto, opto por ver si no se trataba que Jade peleaba con uno de sus muchachos, no pensando en la integridad de la muchacha mas bien por el daño que podría causarle a los hombres.

_Todos con las manos sobre su boca totalmente asustados por la imprudencia de aquella joven veían como se preparaba para dar inicio a la pirueta, hasta que Jade tomo la suficiente velocidad para después impulsarse y dar una vuelta hacia atrás de 360__ cayendo después nuevamente sobre los neumáticos de la misma._

-Magnifica Sam –Sikowitz junto con los demás a excepción de la rubia aplaudían y silbaban por el espectáculo acercándose donde la pelinegra se encontraba

-Esperen Ricky aun no termina-Anunciaba la rubia a sus hombres, analizando completamente los movimientos de su compañera.

_Por otra parte la gótica aun quería lograr más, aprovechando esas majestuosas rampas determinando hacer un __**Backflip. **__Sin dar tiempo Jade emprendió nuevamente la carrera con mayor velocidad subiendo sobre la pendiente impulsándose masque la vez anterior pues así lo requería el truco para después acelerar al estar cerca con la adrenalina al topo, realizando doble vuelta hacia atrás de 360__ impresionando mas a los presentes ya que su caída fue ejecutada limpiamente como la anterior._

_Take that money  
Watch it burn  
Sing in the river  
The lessons are learnt_

-Ricky si que estas loca-Sam decía para si misma totalmente pasmada con los ojos bien abiertos y su boca ligeramente abierta

-Sam deberías considerarla para el equipo.

-Sikowitz por eso la traje aquí. Nunca duden de mami-Totalmente orgullosa Sam se dirigía al maestro de improvisación.

-Vayamos a rescatar a tu amiga, o los muchachos se la comerán.

_Caminaba el hombre junto con la rubia donde estaba Jade siendo rodeada por todos los hombres del lugar que presenciaron sus acrobacias felicitándola y enseñándole los videos a la pelinegra que no paraba de sonreír orgullosa divisando a la rubia, ignorando las felicitaciones y presentaciones de los hombres para dirigirse con Sam_

-Vaya Ricky tiene potencia-Sam aplaudía alegre

-Si muchacha lo hiciste excelente –Felicitaba así el maestro

-Y usted quien es-Preguntaba Jade

- El es Sikowitz es motociclista pero que no te engañen las apariencias que es un excelente profesor de improvisación artística aunque me cueste admitirlo.

-Hola Sikowitz, Jade West-La pelinegra estrecho su mano con aquel mostrando un poco de respeto al mayor

-Bueno Sam, Jade me retiro que mañana es lunes y tengo que ir a trabajar para ayudar a seguir dando mantenimiento a estas rampas, pues con alguien como ustedes las necesita .Compromiso-El mayor se alejo tomando una moto Harley negra y luego alejarse siendo observado por las chicas.

-No me digas que el calvo dona para el mantenimiento-Jade cuestionaba a Sam

-SIP…..te lo dije aquí todos cooperamos ya sea con efectivo o con talento-Decía mirando a Jade.

-¿Podría hacerte una pregunta?

-Adelante

- Acaso ustedes participan en torneos. Oí decir a uno de esos de allá que estarían encantados de que me les uniera.

-Claro la mayoría de los corredores necesitan de algo de que vivir-Simplemente decía la rubia

-Están geniales sus rampas, pero lo que mas me agrada son las carreras.

-Entonces porque sabes hacer esos trucos-Ahora preguntaba la rubia ante la afirmación que dio la gótica

-De hecho es mi primera vez. Arthur jamás me permitiría tener una motocicleta de motocross apenas y me compro la que tengo no es que diga que no corre pero para este tipo no me funcionaria-Jade miraba al suelo por primera vez

_Lately, I've been, I've been losing sleep,  
Dreaming about the things that we could be.  
Baby, I've been, I've been playing hard,  
Soon no more counting dollars,  
We'll be counting stars._

-Estas completamente loca Ricky como te atreves hacer algo así. Imagínate que te hubieras roto el cuello nos hubieras metido en aprietos sin contar que tu familia tienen influenzas- Sam palideció ante la confesión de la gótica.

-Naaa solo es broma hasta crees que lo haría sin si quiera practicar- Completamente divertida Jade comento.

-Casi me provocas un infarto Ricky. Pero hablando en serio te gusto pasar aquí el rato

-Claro….

-Te hago una propuesta espero y no la rechaces-Sam tomaba aire para continuar-¿Quisieras unirte a mi equipo de motocross?

-Si- Jade respondió sin siquiera dudarlo tomando a Sam con la guardia baja pensado que costaría mas convencerla

-¿Si?-Decía la rubia aun sin creerlo

-Si, no me negaría a algo que realmente me gusta eh esperado una oportunidad así y no pienso desperdiciarla-Argumentaba la pelinegra con semblante serio.

- Entonces es un echo nos reunimos aquí desde las 8:00 pm pero si quieres dar la vuelta, nos citamos desde las 3:00pm para pasear un rato y de paso ir a un bar cercano.

-Entonces nos vemos a las 3:00 pm.

-Espera Ricky no que tienes clases a esa hora-Sam recordaba cuando cuestiono a la gótica esta le dijo que no asistía a una escuela, mas bien recibía lecciones en su propia mansión.

-Cambiare mis horarios ya me canse que mi hermano me tenga encerrada yo jamás me dejo controlar pero ahora no me importa.

-Bueno entonces nos vemos a las 3:00 pm enfrente de la Escuela Preparatoria de Virginia. Sabes donde queda o paso por ti a tu casa-Sam le pregunto

-Si se donde queda-Respondía Jade sin dudas

-Va, bueno la mayoría se esta retirando le diré a Freddie que traiga tu nena.-Sam extraía detrás del pantalón un radio mientras avisaba al castaño.-"Benson_ ya esta lista"_

_-"Si Sam fue algo totalmente sencillo enseguida la llevo"-_Del otro lado del radio contestaba el muchacho.

_Sin más Sam coloco de nuevo en su lugar el radio. Observando que Freddie no tardo en llegar hasta la puerta del llano con la motocicleta de la gótica totalmente reparada._

-Te dije Benson es bueno con la mecánica y tecnología es el número uno en nuestro taller –Sam observaba fijamente al muchacho en tanto Jade la examinaba.

-Veo que alguien esta enamorada-Jade alzaba una ceja

-¡ ¿Qué?!No vuelvas a decir algo así que sufrirás el poder de mi calcetín con mantequilla-Amenazaba la rubia.

-Si tu lo dices-Jade no tomaba importancia viendo como su locutora estaba muerta del coraje

-Jade aquí esta tu niña-Freddie completamente orgulloso mostraba la moto como nueva a Jade

-Perfecto-Jade acariciaba a su moto para después voltear a ver al castaño completamente con el ceño fruncido-Y no le vuelvas a decir niña a mi bebe o te las veraz conmigo-Sentenciaba logrando que Freddie quedara paralizado.

-Ricky no se te olvide mañana a las 3:00 pm en punto que a esa hora salimos de la escuela.-Sam a pesar de no estar a favor de la escuela sabia que en el futuro cuando estuviera uno viejo sin agilidad y cansado necesitaría sustentarse de algo que no fuera el motocross.

-Ahí estaré - La pelinegra abordo el vehículo ya con casco puesto encendiéndola para después irse a su hogar dejando a los muchachos parados donde estaban.

_Lately, I've been, I've been losing sleep,  
Dreaming about the things that we could be.  
Baby, I've been, I've been playing hard,  
Soon no more counting dollars,  
We'll be, we'll be counting stars._

-Sam no me digas que convenciste a Jade-El castaño muy sorprendido preguntaba

-Aja

-Wooaah jamás creí que aceptaría

-Pues ya ves que si Fredooo, me iré a dormir que mañana hay tortura…. ¿Vienes?

-Claro

_Sin más los muchachos y motociclistas se perdieron en la oscuridad de la noche dejando todavía algunos corredores en la pista._

**¿Qué les pareció? Si lo se tarde mucho en actualizar pero debo decir que me costo mucho escribir este capitulo aparte que los asuntos académicos no me dejaban.**

**Como siempre digo, espero no los haya decepcionado y disculpen mis faltas de ortografía si se colaron por ahí, aun estoy arreglando esos problemillas.**

**Una pregunta de por ahí diciendo que significaba TETE**

**R= Tete es una palabra (no se si exista), se refiere a alguien que tartamudea **

**Por ahí puse algunas motocicletas aquí el link para que se den una idea de cómo son físicamente **

**KTM EXC 300: . **

**Honda CR250: /engine-ceramic-bearing-bike-honda-cr250,us,4,kit-honda_ **

**Los trucos que hizo Jade fueron:**

_**Front flip y Backflip para los que no los conozcan en el siguiente link los verán ejecutados por profesionales.**_

** watch?v=havaJR_O1KQ**

**Sobre la siguiente actualización será mas pronto de lo que creen claro si son buenos conmigo…..Naaaa aun así lo subiré .Pero no olviden sus Reviews.**

**¡Nos leemos Pronto! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Los personajes de Victorious y ¡Carly no me pertenecen. Algunos son inventados por mí.**

**Sin mas los dejo leer este capitulo disfrútenlo mucho mis lectores.**

**(**) Nuevamente aparecera esto lo que significa que habra banda sonora en ese fragmento del capitulo, ahora le toca a COLDPLAY-MAGIC les recomiendo escucharla cuando sea requerido se les hara mas mas me voy y no olviden sus comentarios.**

CAPITULO 5

_La Preparatoria de Virginia asisten la mayor parte de los habitantes del pueblo, solo el 5% de los jóvenes gozan de privilegios altos como para no asistir y obtener lecciones en sus propios hogares. Esta escuela no es como las que hay en la mayoría del país de los Estados Unidos, brindaba talleres especiales Mecánica, Informática, Cocina, teatro e improvisación y baile. El gobierno del pueblo de Virginia idealizo esto para que los jóvenes obtuvieran mayores oportunidades en el exterior, también para ayudar al crecimiento económico del condado._

-Hola muchacha-André totalmente animada se acercaba a su castaña amiga quien estaba abriendo su casillero sacando sus correspondientes libros de las próximas materias.

-Hola André-Decía Tori algo triste

-A ver dime que es lo que pasa -El chico afroamericano se recargo sobre el estante para escuchar a su amiga apagada.

-Si te contara no lo creerías-La latina con media sonrisa de lado se acercaba a su amigo quedando a lado de el con su espalda apoyada sobre su mismo casillero.

-Soy todo oído

-Bien pues desde inicio de mi fin de semana tuve un encuentro con una persona totalmente bipolar-La castaña arrugaba la frente recordando todo lo sucedido.

-Cuéntame entonces quien es la persona que te tiene así-André animaba a la joven hablar quien parecía absorta en su mundo con el seño ligeramente fruncido viendo el piso. No sin antes ver como los alumnos comenzaban a llegar a la institución. Se escucho el sonido de la campana anunciando el inicio de las clases motivo por lo que Tori no le pudo contar los incidentes de su fin de semana en tanto varios alumnos terminaban de conversar algún tema, unos simplemente encaminaban hacia la expendedora de dulces por si sus energías o el nivel de aburrimiento llegaban a sus límites haciendo necesario el consumo de algún alimento chatarra. No faltaban aquellos que se escabullían hacia el patio pasando desapercibidos para saltarse las clases.

Los jóvenes se disponían a irse pero la morena recordó que tenía que esperar a su prima quien parecía siempre demorarse en el tocador. Carly no tardo en llegar, los pocos alumnos que se encontraban en los pasillos voltearon sus rostros para admirar a la nueva forastera como solían llamar a todos aquellos que llegaban de distintos estados del país. Se escuchaban murmullos a los que Carla solo ignoro para reunirse con su prima y al parecer su mejor amigo André del que tanto le conto la noche anterior antes de dormir.

-Hola –Carly saludo al afroamericano.

-Tu debes ser la prima de esta morenaza cierto. Soy André Harris, un gusto-El muchacho estiro su mano que enseguida Carly tomo para después inclinarse y saludarla con un beso en la mejilla.

-Bueno como ya se conocen que les parece si vamos a clase de….-Tori sacaba su horario posicionándose en el lunes-mmm…..Improvisación Artística wooh genial con lo que no me gusta esta materia-Decía la latina en tono sarcástico, ganándose la burla de sus acompañantes- ¿Qué?

-Es que lo sarcástica no te queda amiga-El moreno junto con Carly reían.

-Los demás dicen lo mismo-Tori formo una mueca compungida -Es mejor apurarnos, antes que sikowitz nos sorprenda con una tarea extra.-Tori resignada a empezar la rutina de la semana anuncio.

Sikowitz maestro amante de los cocos tenia cierta obsesión con la puntualidad. Cual lema consistía _"Entre mas puntual mejor tajada te tocara _"repitiéndola siempre que algún estudiante aparecía en la puerta pidiendo permiso pasar cuando la campana sonó hace tiempo anunciando el inicio de clases. Por eso los alumnos cuando se trataba de su taller procuraban llegar siempre a tiempo, pues cuando no lo hacía este se encargaba de obsequiarles tarea de asignaturas que no pertenecían al taller, prácticamente obligándolos a ser puntuales.

-Tienes razón Tori-El músico asentía encogiéndose de hombros.

-Pues adelante-Carly con amabas manos hacia ademan de caminar por el corredor.

Los tres caminaban por los amplios pasillos de su escuela. Escuchando pasos detrás de ellos pero que no tomaron importancia, mas era el miedo de llegar tarde a clase porque la ultima vez se les dio la peor tarea que pudieron imaginar, Tori junto con André se desvelaron realizando ejercicios de Algebra avanzada siendo auxiliados por café negro que al día siguiente cobro facturas con interminables idas al wáter.

-Disculpen chicos,... ¿Cuál es la aula T-0?- Beck quien era nuevo en esa institución no tenia ni idea donde se encontraba dicha aula, al momento que se encontró con aquellos chicos deambulando por los pasillos desiertos no dudo ni un segundo en preguntar, de por si había tardado demasiado buscando por todos lados alguna señal de aquel aula. Sin imaginarse la inmensidad de esa Institución. Beck siempre tenía la precaución de dar la mejor impresión en su primer día de clases en cuestión de puntualidad. Se levanto mas temprano de lo normal ese día, para así gozar del tiempo necesario para dar con el lugar de su primera clase sin necesidad de preguntar eso siempre le incomodada pero en esta ocasión no tuvo mas remedio.

-Hola, nosotros vamos para allá- Tori quien con una sonrisa se dirigió al de rasgos árabes. Ella siempre hacia sentir cómodo aquel que fuera nuevo en el lugar por tal motivo siempre terminaba ayudándolos a conseguir amistades pues la morena pensaba que de por si era difícil acostumbrarse a un pueblo que tal vez no tenga los lugares que una ciudad, mas complicado es conocer gente nueva.

-Excelente. Beck Oliver-Se presentaba a los muchachos sonriente.

-André Harris-El moreno se sumaba

-Carla Shay pero puedes decirme "Carly"-Saludaba entusiasmada.

-Yo soy Tori Vega. Pero apurémonos estamos a tiempo-la castaña emprendía la caminata hacia su destino sin notar que el chico nuevo no paraba de verla durante todo el transcurso del camino maravillado, mientras intercambiaba una que otra palabra haciendo reír a dicha latina con sus ocurrencias o con aquellas bromas patéticas que uno lanza al momento de coquetear con la persona que te gusta. En cambio André como Carly intercambiaba miradas cómplices pues al parecer el muchacho de cabello alborotado resultaba muy obvio. El camino se hizo muy corto a pesar de encontrarse al otro lado de la escuela. La aula no era como las demás, esta parecía mas bien un sótano o un refugio antinuclear aunque por dentro poseía una comodidad extraordinaria con colores muy vistosos y alegres, sus paredes las decoraba mascaras, cuadros, inclusive esculturas colgaban del techo. También había un escritorio ubicado al lado derecho del salón y en el centro un escenario, donde los alumnos demostraban su talento artístico .Frente a las sillas individuales con hileras de cinco adornaba el recinto.

Ese día los jóvenes tuvieron suerte, aun su profesor no llegaba. En cuanto Tori visualizo a su amiga pelirroja esta hizo un ademan con la mano en señal que se sentara junto con ella afortunadamente cuatro asientos de su misma hilera se encontraban vacios.

-Holisss Tori y André, vienen tarde. –Saludo pero reparando en los otros chicos que se encontraban con sus amigos -¿Quienes son ellos?- inocentemente Cat preguntaba a la mitad latina quien solo sonrió depositando su bolso frente a ella y sentarse.

-Bueno ella es mi prima Carly-mostraba con su mano a la chica del web show.

-Cierto tu prima la de Seattle.-Recordaba Cat aquella conversación con Tori- Holiss Carly yo soy Cat

-Hola mucho gusto Cat. Me gusta tu nombre es como gato en ingles-Carly sin imaginar que ese comentario inocente provocaría un estado bipolar en la pelirroja pues Cat rápidamente contesto.

-¡¿Que es lo que tratas de decirme?!-una paranoica Cat se dirigió a la prima de su amiga.

-Perdón no creí que te molestaría yo...-Carly no termino pues esta vez André al ver que Cat se altero decidió intervenir en la platica para presentarle al otro muchacho que lo habían ignorado por completo hace unos minutos.

-Cat el es Beck es nuevo en el condado y vino a vivir aquí.

Cat al ser llamada por su amigo olvido el incidente para enfocarse en el muchacho que le sonreía amistosamente divertido por la actitud que tomo esa chica de singular cabello.

-Holiss Beck-Cat que se inclino un poco para salir en busca de aquel joven foraño, agito su mano siendo correspondida por Beck.

El salón reinaba el bullicio todo tipo de objetos hechos de papel volaban sobre las cabezas de los muchachos que debes en cuando esquivaban los proyectiles para seguir conversando con los nuevos alumnos que no tardaron en tener admiradores dentro del taller que no paraban de mirarlos. Había chicas que coqueteaban descaradamente con el chico mientras jugaban mechones de cabello inútilmente pues eran ignoradas por Beck que a su vez no perdía el tiempo en tener cualquier tipo de acercamiento con dicha castaña.

Carly por otro lado algunos chicos se acercaron a preguntar su nombre que al igual que su prima gozaba de gran carisma provocando que la mayoría les pareciera una chica de fiar pues también raramente se enojaba al menos que se tratara de algo muy serio.

-Buen día Torombolos .Perdonen la tardanza pero hubo una pequeña junta con Lane-Su profesor llegando con 30 minutos de retardo interrumpió el desastre echo por sus alumnos a la vez que observaba el desastre frente a él- Vaya veo que se divirtieron en mi pequeña ausencia.

-Profesor puedo entrar. Lo que pasa es que un camión arrollo mi bicicleta y no logre alcanzar el autobús-Un chico de cabello afro con lentes salvo a sus compañeros al llegar tarde todo sudoroso con un títere en sus manos.

-Claro pasa- invito a pasar al titiritero quien se sentó en frente de Cat sonriendo- Eyyy pero no olvides pasar por tus deberes de algebra II .Robbie resignado hizo un puchero al escuchar que su profesor si cumplía con las consecuencias de llegar tarde.

-Si- Fue lo último que contesto resignado.

-jejeje- Se burlaba su muñeco de nombre Rex

Sikowitz quedo en silencio escaneando todo el lugar para detenerse en los muchachos desconocidos para el. Carly y Beck solo se voltearon a ver extrañados por el comportamiento de su nuevo maestro que no paraba de verlos en tanto sacaba un coco de su escritorio junto con una pajilla para después aclararse su garganta.

-Ey ustedes dos, nombres- los chicos brincaron en sus asientos por la repentina pregunta del mayor.

-Yo soy Carly-Sonreía.

-Y yo soy Beck- el muchacho también al igual que su compañera sonreía al hombre de vestimenta hippie.

-Ok. Carly y Beck, bienvenidos.-Dijo el hombre para después seguir con la clase que se había demorado.

Después de varias horas llego el momento del tal esperado receso brindado a los alumnos. El comedor se encontraba al aire libre, un camión móvil era el que proporcionaba los alimentos. Las mesas redondos se encontraban ocupadas por los chicos engullendo sus respectivos almuerzos conversando acerca de las clases tomadas anteriormente .Cat, Tori, André y Robbie escuchaban atentamente a Carly y a Beck emocionados por las travesías que pasaron fuera del pueblo pues ellos solamente visitaban lugares cercanos al pueblo a excepción de Cat quien salía una vez al año a los ángeles a visitar a su hermano al hospital especial y una que otra vez algún lugar con su abuela Nona a divertirse.

-Hooolaaa chicoooos -Sam interrumpía a sus amigos acercando con un baile que les resulto gracioso a las chicas especialmente.

-Hola- respondieron todos al mismo tiempo llevándose la mayoría bocados de sus alimentos

-Mami encontró a su último elemento quien resulto muy buena-Mas bailaba.

Cat fue quien mas se alegro de la noticia pues finalmente ganaría el concurso de motocross, pero eso la tenia sin cuidado pues finalmente Sam conseguiría su libertad ante Anthony el hombre que dirigía el escuadrón de motociclistas, hombre que salvo a Sam de ir a prisión por tomar prestada una de sus motocicletas mal interpretándolo con un robo o eso le hizo creer Sam pero ella como buena amiga le creyó. Anthony en cambio de su libertad le ofreció unirse a su equipo pues al notar el Don que portaba Sam sobre aquel vehículo le dio la oportunidad de elegir, lógicamente la rubia acepto sin ningún problema por el miedo de dejar a Cat desamparada junto con su abuela aunque costaba creerlo la rubia con el dinero de las carreras ayudaba al sustento del en agradecimiento por la hospitalidad brindada por parte de los Valentine. Nona al ser una persona mayor no encontraba un trabajo bien pagado, Cat por su parte guiaba a turistas por los lugares más hermosos que el pueblo tenia llevándose un dinero extra para los medicamentos de su hermano.

-¡Saammm!-Se acercaba un muchacho alto de cabellera negra con un arete en el oído derecho-Ya viste esta en the Slap-totalmente emocionado le pasaba su móvil a la rubia quien no dudo en ningún momento en tomarlo, Cat, André y Tori sacaron sus teléfonos abriendo aquella red social. Carly y Beck solo se limitaron a posicionarse a un lado de los chicos para poder observar el suceso que tenia a la rubia y a los chicos tan extasiados.

-Dany no puedo creerlo los comentarios son magníficos-Sam comentaba feliz sin dejar de ver el video donde Jade aparecía haciendo aquellas maniobras mismas que Sam le costaba hacerlas pero en la pelinegra le resulto demasiado fácil.

-Y ¿vendrá hoy con nosotros? Tus amigos deben conocer a nuestra estrella-Señalaba Dany a los muchachos pero no fue tomado en cuenta al estar tan embobados por aquel motociclista. Cat tenia la cara totalmente sorprendía, Tori con una mano en la boca miraba sin ni siquiera pestañear al parecer creía conocer aquel desconocido del video pero no lograba distinguir quien podría ser su prima quien se encontraba a un lado de ella totalmente concentrada miraba las hazañ junto con Beck no decían ninguna palabra pues su rostro no demostraban alguna expresión pero que fue cortado rápidamente por Rex con uno de sus comentarios.

-Robb deberías conocer a ese chico tal ves te ayude a ser mas hombre jejeje- Robbie algo apenado regaño a su compañero volviéndose a concentrar en la reproducción.

-Sam me voy espero y si llegue. Adiós chicos -Así se despedía Danny regalándole una sonrisa a la pelirroja. Por otro lado Robbie con los puños totalmente blancos debido a la falta de irrigación sanguínea contenía los celos. No era novedad que Danny se acercara a ellos con algún pretexto para acercarse a Cat algo que a la pelirroja no se daba cuenta y que al parecer le encantaba.

-Woohh Sam ese chico en verdad es muy bueno- El moreno feliz por su amiga la felicitaba a la rubia la cual no borraba su sonrisa-André cuando la conozcas mas atónito quedaras- Sam al ver que sus amigos pensaban que se trataba de un varón le causo demasiada gracia por lo que decidió seguirle el juego para cuando salieran y les presentara a Jade fuera aun mas la sorpresa.-Los veo a la salida...pero antes quienes son los chicos guapos que los acompañan-Sam al ver aquellos extraños pregunto ganándose unas risitas por parte de los nombrados.

-Beck-Se señalaba así mismo el de cabellera obscura para presentarse

-Y yo Carly- La castaña sin olvidar sus modales estiraba su mano a la rubia que la tomo sin ningún problema, acción que dejo a sus amigos con la boca abierta jamás Sam saludaba a alguien nuevo ni mucho menos con la mano al menos que esa persona le hubiera causado algún impacto en su vida.

-Ella es mi prima de la que les hable a los chicos y a ti .Ojala y se lleven bien- Totalmente feliz que la mayoría de sus amigos les agradaba su prima, decía feliz la morena.

- Bueno me agrada Aladin y Carly-Los chicos rieron por el apodo dado a Beck el que solo se quedo contrariado pero que Tori le brindo una de sus sonrisas para seguir como si nada pasó. Sin mas Sam se retiro sin olvidar recordarles de ir al lugar de siempre después de clases.

-Ese tipo si que es bueno puedo asegurarles que Sam si se llevara varios trofeos-Afirmaba André guardando nuevamente su teléfono en un de sus bolsillos.

-Esperemos que si André- Cat jugueteaba con un mechón de cabello totalmente pensativa y triste al pensar que no fuera así y Sam su mejor amiga quedara completamente atrapada en el mundo del motocross donde la rubia corría mucho riesgos .Ya no quería sentir aquel sentimiento de ver a Sam en un hospital como cuando se fracturo uno de sus brazos en aquella acrobacia donde curiosamente Jade la hizo sin ningún problema.

-Descuida Cat. Sam ahora eligió bien te puedo asegurar que con este muchacho por fin dejara el motocross- Tori al ver que su amiga preocupada opto por reconfortarla pues estaba al igual que André maravillada por el motociclista.

-Ojala y si Tori- La pelirroja con su rostro cabizbajo amenazado con dejar salir una lagrima contesto a su amiga.

-Ey Cat confía. Además conocerás aquel chico del video, puede que hasta te lo ligues. Recuerda que te gustan los motociclistas como Danny- André animaba a la chica de cabellera rojiza logrando sacarle nuevamente su estado feliz. Robbie aun no podía creer que Cat le interesara los hombres así por más que el era lo más amable y cortes con ella nunca se fijaba en su persona.

-Emm en lo personal se que no te conozco bien Cat pero al ver la determinación del motociclista del video. Es muy bueno eso te lo aseguro.- Beck a pesar de no conocer bien a Cat le causo demasiada ternura verla así y el como fan del motocross opino lo mejor, pues vaya que si era muy bueno aquel desconocido jamás había visto algo así en algún evento de ese deporte donde junto con su padre asistían cuando no le tocaba trabajar en la constructora pero que ahora no iría debido de que la mayoría de esos acontecimientos se daban en la ciudad y siendo Virginia un pueblo no podría ver algo así o eso era lo que pensaba al enterarse que también ahí había motocross

Carly no tardo mucho en animar a Cat gesto que fue agradecido por la pelirroja quien mejor siguió almorzando junto con los demás.

Las manecillas del reloj único sonido que se escuchaba en aquella mansión. La joven West apuntaba sobre las hojas en blanco el dictado que aquella mujer decía en francés de facciones finas, de cabellera rubia sedosa además de ojos color verde.

-Jade ya terminaste-La maestra francesa con acento muy marcado estiro su mano para recibir el documento que inmediatamente le fue entregado sin ninguna palabra de parte de Jade. Ángela profesora de francés revisaba meticulosamente la buena caligrafía de la gótica. Jade solo quería terminar aquella sesión pues estaba a solo una hora de ir a la institución donde la rubia la cito

-Excelente Jade tu francés va mejorando- Su maestra la felicitaba.

Jade no desaprovecho el momento de incomodar a la francesa como lo hacia con sus demás profesores en especial con las mujeres, por tal motivo su hermano siempre trataba de contratar profesores varones, para la gótica molestar era uno de sus hobbies favoritos mas a sus educadoras. Muchos pensarían que lo hacia porque les gustaba, a pesar que sus profesoras eran guapas jamás le intereso ninguna no por el simple echo de ser gay significaba que toda chica le llamara la atención. Pero que si, tenia que ser mujer, la más indicada que lograría hacerla sentir cosas que ni ella misma explicaría al grado de querer vomitar de lo cursi que se escuchaba.

-Bueno contigo es mas fácil- Jade solo dejo caer aquel comentario dejando escapar una de esas medias sonrisas donde la mayoría se derretía ocasionando que Ángela se sonrojara para después ignorar a su discípula.

-Jade puedes getigagte-La joven maestra se zafaba así de la situación en tanto Jade se ponía de pie sin antes posicionarse detrás de su maestra logrando petrificar a la maestra con la cercanía sintiendo el aliento de la piel nívea.

-Hasta luego - Susurro la gótica cerca del oído antes de retirarse asomando su sonrisa macabra escuchándose a lo lejos la puerta al cerrarse.

-Ángela, Jade solo te provoca no le hagas caso siempre lo hace- McKee quien presencio toda la escena del coqueteo, advertía a su mejor amiga de lo demoniaca que podía ser la gótica.

Ángela al igual que madame McKee asintieron a la Universidad de Oxford se conocieron al compartir habitación en una de las fraternidades. Ella se especializo en la carrera de Lenguas Internacionales siendo la indicada según Arthur en darle clase a su hermana. Ángela se entero por parte de McKee de la vacante que había en el puesto de maestra al negarse el antiguo profesor en viajar a Virginia. Asunto que Ángela aprovecho pues ella no tenia compromisos en Francia además que la paga era muy buena.

-McKee ggacias, aunque admito que Jade me pone negviosa y esos ojos son muy pgeciosos.-Angela acomodaba los libros golpeándolos sobre la mesa para emparejarlos.

-Lose, a veces no entiendo porque no tiene novia o debe ser por el simple echo que su hermano no aprobaría a cualquier chica sino es del mismo status social- Suspiraba la irlandesa en tanto Ángela solo la miraba con los ojos muy abiertos.- ¿Que? - Mckee olvidándose de los modales preguntaba a su amiga pues la mirada que le obsequiaba además del gesto sorprendido le causo gracia.

-No me digas que Jade es...- No pudo terminar la palabra pues la irlandesa solo asintió con la cabeza- Vaya eso si no me lo espegaba… Bueno al momento de su coqueteo lo deduje pego cgeí que egan alugcinaciones mías. Debo agmitig cong tregmengda chica yo me volvegía gay sin dudaglo.-La rubia restaba importancia a su confesión todo lo contario a McKee quien la miraba expectante.

- Ángela podía ser tu hermana.

-Pog favog Jade apagenta a una chica de nuesgtra edad con ese cagagteg (carácter)-Se defendía así la rubia de cierta mirada acusatoria tomándola como pedófila.- pog último su atuendo la hace veg sexy.

-Ok creía que serias la adecuada para este trabajo no hagas que me equivoque .Ángela espero y no te hagas ilusiones con Jade no es como se porto contigo solo te esta probando, además que ya vio que cediste al dejarla salir temprano, mas te provocara ten mucho cuidado-advertía Mckee

-Mckee olvide mi llave... ¿Que? ¿Tengo algo en la cara o que? -Jade quien volvió a la mansión por sus llaves completamente vestida con su mono negro con el casco en la mano derecha miraba a su mentora desafiante pues no era la primera vez que alguien la miraba así.

-Para nada Jade solo no olvides llegar a la comida.

-Descuida Mckee, comeré por ahí algo.-Jade en tono de burla pronuncio. Escaneando el lugar buscando el objeto.

-Aquí están- Tomaba la pelinegra el objeto donde antes estaba estudiando no sin antes acercarse a su profesora de lenguas.- Adieu.-Susurro desapareciendo de la vista de las jóvenes.

-Te lo dije solo te prueba y no vayas a caer que varias han caído y se quedan sin trabajo-Aseguraba la irlandesa viendo la puerta junto con la francesa escuchando el motor del vehículo encenderse para después perderse en la lejanía.

La chicharra anuncio la hora de salida. Por la puerta principal se aglomeraban los estudiantes felices de que su jornada termino, muchos empujaban. Tori y compañía veían sobre la multitud buscando a la rubia quien no tardaron en identificar a lo lejos justamente en el estacionamiento de la institución rodeada de varios chicos con sus trajes resaltando una sola persona en el circulo quien todavía poseía el casco, dificultando ver de quien se trataba.

- Chicos por aquí- anunciaba Sam para ser vista por sus amigos que no tardaron en llegar al lugar.

-Sam saliste antes- Cat abrazaba a su amiga

-Bueno es que Lewbert nos dejo salir temprano del taller- Freddie quien también estaba con los chicos motociclistas explicaba.

- Ok Benson .Bueno preparados les presento a Ricky - sin mas la rubia tomo a Jade por los hombros volteándole donde sus amigos estaban en cuanto la gótica se despojándose del artefacto de protección para hacer visible su rostro ante los chicos.

-No puede ser… ¿tu?- Tori realmente sorprendida al ver de quien se trataba ni nada menos de aquella joven, la razón por la que estuvo en vela toda la noche.

-Demonios...-Jade al parecer tenia que encontrar siempre en todos lados a la morena, que en el fondo no dejaba de pensar desde que la vio y golpeo.

-¿¡JADE!?- Beck gritaba pues vaya que conocía aquel buen motociclista.

-La misma- Olvidándose completamente de cierta castaña.

-¿Se conocen?-Peguntaba la rubia al ver la familiaridad con la que los chicos se saludaron.

-Por supuesto mi padre y yo trabajamos para su constructora. O ¿no? Jade.- Respondía el Canadiense colocando su brazo alrededor de la pelinegra, no sin antes verse a las chicas molestas por el atrevimiento del Canadiense.

-Si pero suéltame Beckett si no quieres terminar en el suelo como la ultima vez.

-Ok, ok-Beck alzaba las manos liberando a la gótica.

-Pero que pequeño es el mundo. Hola nuevamente Jade- Carly quien al ver que se trataba de su salvadora no perdió el tiempo en saludarla al notar que la atención de Jade no reparo en ella.

-Carly Shay cierto- asi saludaba la pelinegra mostrando una de sus sonrisas de lado.- Esperen a ustedes dos los conozco- Se acercaba Jade con su mirada intimidante logrando que Robbie y André se les erizara la piel por su cercanía-Ustedes son los amigos de aquel idiota que me tiro... ¿Por cierto donde esta aquel gusano?- preguntaba a los jóvenes los que todavía no podían pronunciar ninguna palabra debido al miedo impuesto por la gótica. Sam solo reía. Ver así a sus amigos le divertía demasiado sus demás acompañantes solo miraban el espectáculo .Las primas junto con Cat estaban nerviosas por miedo a que la Forastera dañara a sus amigos.

-El debe estar por ahí- André con todo su valor formulaba la primeras respuestas.

En cambio Robbie solo quedaba en ridículo implorando por su vida arrodillado.

-No me hagas daño por favor- Jade por su parte moría de ganas de reírse en su cara por el vago recuerdo que aquel desconocido protagonizo.

-Oh el niño se hará pipi en sus pantalones nuevamente- Decía con burla la gótica mientras los demás motociclistas reían.

-Robb que la bruja mala del Oeste no te intimide-Rex que hasta el momento no había hablado se manifestaba, Jade al ver de quien había echo el comentario voltio a ver a todos lados sin encontrar al propietario de dicha voz, hasta que nuevamente hablo- Por aquí preciosa.-Jade posiciono su mirada al muñeco totalmente cegada por la ira- No es lo que esperabas jajaja-Se burlaba Rex

-Estúpido muñeco - La gótica sin medir la fuerza arrebato el muñeco de las manos del chico de gafas para después aventarlo en uno de los basureros.

-No sabes lo que tengo- fue el ultimo comentario de Rex en lo que Robbie salía disparado en busca del títere.

-Ricky tranquila ese estúpido muñeco siempre sale con algo así, pero con ese susto dudo que vuelva a repetirlo-Sam quien miro divertida, no tardo en calmar a la gótica. Una vez que se relajo el ambiente Sam continuo- Yo quería darle la sorpresa y miren todos conocían a Ricky.

-¿Ricky?-preguntaba Tori

-SIP. Así le llamo a Jade por la caricatura.-Sam le contestaba a la mitad latina.

-¿Que caricatura? - volvía a preguntar la castaña.

- No puede ser que no la conozcas. No puedes ser mas tonta por que...-Completamente harta por las preguntas de Tori Jade respondía.

-Jade...-Beck trataba de calmar a su amiga para que dejara de molestar a Tori.

-Es que no puedo creer que Vega no la haya visto por mas yo la conozco y eso que mi infancia no fue de lo toda grata.

-Es que Tori siempre a sido una chica diferente y distinta a nosotros - Cat que conocía a Tori desde que fueron al jardín la excusaba.

-Ya mejor dejemos eso por un lado .Vamos al lugar de siempre no creen.-Sam al ver en que Tori aparecía una mueca de dolor intervino.

-Yeiiih- Gritaba emocionada Cat a lo que Jade solo sonrió por la inocencia y fidelidad que desprendía al defender a la mitad latina. Tori al ver esa sonrisa no pudo evitar estar un poco celosa de su amiga quien si había logrado hacer sonreír a la pelinegra. Se concentro en el rostro de Jade divisando una mancha rojiza en la mejilla de esta, sintiéndose culpable de haber sido ella quien provoco la violación en esa piel de porcelana

- Entonces vámonos .Antes, Beck tú te vas con Danny, André tú te vas con Greg.-Sam acomodada a sus amigos, cortando el pensamiento de la castaña.

-Sam podría irme con Jade- Cat quien no le importo ser observada por los demás, tomo una postura realmente insinuadora jugando uno de sus mechones rojizos enredándolos entre sus dedos acercándose donde Jade y motocicleta estaban.

-Mejor yo iré con Jade- Carly al ver que era aventajada por la pelirroja no dudo en plantarse a un lado de la gótica que solo miraba a las chicas confundida con una de sus cejas arqueadas.

-Carly creo que yo seria la adecuada de ir pues yo no la conozco también como ustedes- Señalaba a las chicas.

-No seria conveniente además yo encontré el celular de Jade por ende yo soy quien la conoce mejor así no se sentiría incomoda de llevar alguien conocida. Además que ambas somos de fuera- Carly al sentir que Cat estaba por ganarle puso todo lo que tenia a favor para ir con Jade. Los chicos junto con Sam miraban a cada chica que no parecían desistir.

-Vega tu te vienes conmigo-La gótica totalmente cansada eligió a la mitad latina como acompañante proporcionándole su casco como protección además una de sus chaquetas que llevaba.

-S- si- Tomaba el artefacto poniéndoselo junto con la prenda siendo observada por las muchachas que desprendían cierta aura asesina.

- Cat ni modos te iras conmigo- Cat resignándose aceptaba el casco brindado por Sam - Benson tu llevaras a Carly

-Con gusto - Freddie vaya que estaba emocionado desde que vio aquella castaña de cabello lacio le pareció interesante. Carly solo veía como su prima se acomodaba detrás de Jade siendo interrumpida por Freddie quien le entregaba su casco- Lo siento interrumpirte pero es necesario que lo lleves uno nunca sabe.

-No te preocupes- Carly se colocaba el objeto sobre su cabeza para luego subirse detrás del muchacho.

Por otro lado Victoria tenia sus propios problemas de por si estar a unos metros de Jade la ponía nerviosa, ahora estar a unos cuantos milímetros la ponían al borde de un para cardiaco, sin ignorar los latidos de su corazón anunciándole que podía escapársele en cualquier momento.

-Vega será mejor que te acerques mas si no quieres rebotar en el suelo-Hablo Jade en tono neutral tomando las manos de la castaña para posicionarlas alrededor de su plano y trabajado abdomen sintiendo como el cuerpo de la muchacha se tensaba- Tranquila no muerdo, al menos que me provoquen. Pero recordando tu me golpeaste así que no aseguro que no caigas - Calmaba a su manera la chica de ojos hipnotizantes a Tori. Pero este comentario para la morena aumento mas su miedo.

-¡Muy bien Chicos vámonos!- Sam gritaba para que fuera escuchada sobre el rugir de los motores de sus compañeros.

-Vega sostente fuerte- Jade al sentir que la mitad latina aflojaba el agarre no dudo en apretarla con una de sus manos mientras que con la otra conducía.

-S-si- contestaba nerviosa

-Vega...

- Mmmmm...

-No me digas que te da miedo ir en motocicleta

- Tal vez un poco...S-si

- Vega...

-¡¿Qué?!-Contestaba así la mitad latina pues estaba al borde del colapso.

-Cuanto falta-Jade no pudo evitar reír por lo bajo al escuchar a la castaña totalmente alterada.

-Ammm...no lose-Tori un poco mas calmada decía.

-Como que no lo claro como vas a saber si tus ojos los tienes cerrados-Se burlaba la gótica. Tori al escuchar la afirmación decidió abrir sus ojos a pesar del pánico que sentía en ese momento. Observando por el cristal de algún local a la conductora. Sus cabellos revoloteaban hacia los lados jugueteando producto del viento lo que mas llama su atención fue su determinación y seguridad portada al conducir contagiándola de seguridad olvidándose del miedo, relajándose disfrutando del viaje, sintiéndose segura para después escuchar a la pelinegra hablarle

-Menos mal. Ya no tendré que preocuparme de ser asfixiada- Tori se percato que había abrazado efusivamente a la pelinegra. Vaya que le dolían un poco las manos debido a su miedo apretaba mas de lo normal a la chica pálida.

-Lo...Siento- Susurro la castaña. Un silencio incomodo inundo aquel viaje haciendo que Tori preguntara sin tener la mente clara- ¿Porque me escogiste a mi?- preguntaba logrando que Jade se tensara- Además tratándose de la chica que te golpee en aquel restaurante- volvía hablar la mitad latina.

-...-Jade por su parte no sabia que responder.

-Cat y mi prima se veían entusiasmadas de venir contigo. Con ellas no has tenido algún altercado y fuiste amable por eso pensé que vendrías con una de ellas-Tori no entendía porque quería escuchar una respuesta de la chica de piel de porcelana.

-Si quieres puedo alcanzar a Sam y decirle que tu quieres cambiar de lugar con Cat. Por mi no hay ningún inconveniente al fin al cabo se trata de la chica que me abofeteo- Jade contesto algo molesta pues con las palabras empleadas por la castaña parecía incomoda con que ella la llevara. No entendía el porque con Tori se sentía bien o mas bien no quería averiguarlo a demás que le encantaba ver su rostro cuando lanzaba uno de sus mordaces comentarios.

-No...estoy bien-Sin reflexionar Tori se recostó sobre la espalda de Jade.

El trayecto desde esas últimas palabras fue en absoluto silencio pero esta vez la atmosfera ya no era pesada. Escuchándose el cantar de los pájaros mezclándose con otros sonidos de los transeúntes que deambulaban por las calles del centro.

Los muchachos se detuvieron frente a un lugar algo alejado del centro del pueblo con el nombre de café/ bar apodado el Americano. Fuera del recinto se podía apreciar la canción Magic de Coldplay.

**(**) **

_**Call it magic...call it true**_

_(Llámalo magia ... llámalo verdad)__**  
I call it magic...when I'm with you**_

_(Yo lo llamo magia ... cuando estoy contigo)__**  
and I just got broken...broken into two**_

_(y me acabo de romper ... romper en dos)__**  
Still I call it magic...when I'm next to you**_

_(Aún así lo llamo magia... cuando estoy a tu lado)_

-Lo bueno que la música no esta del asco-La pelinegra con determinación observo el inmueble quedando maravillada, posándose frente a la castaña-Necesito quitártelo o quieres lucir como Durf Punk dentro-Jade alzaba su ceja perforada, embozando una sonrisa sincera que al ser notada por Tori le correspondió quedando atónita ante tal gesto.

_**And I don't**_

_(Y yo no)__**  
no, I don't, it's true**_

_(No, yo no, es verdad)__**  
No, I don't**_

_(No, yo no)__**  
want anybody else but you**_

_(Quiero a nadie más que tú)__**  
No, I don't**_

_(No, yo no)_

_**No, yo no no, I don't, it's true**_

_(No, yo no, es verdad)__**  
No, I don't**_

_(No, yo no)__**  
want anybody else but you**_

_(Quiero a nadie más que tú)_

-Jade vamos a entrar o piensas ahorcar a Tori-Beck al divisar a las muchachas amistosamente no dudo en ir en busca de Tori para llevársela lejos de la gótica con miedo de que al igual que Cat y Carly terminara rendida a sus pies .El la había visto primero y no permitiría ni siquiera a la pelinegra arrebatarle algo que ya había marcado como suyo. Logrando con aquel comentario que Jade se alejara dejando escapar un bufido buscando a Sam adentrándose al lugar, ganándole puntos a favor del Canadiense.

En cambio Tori veía triste como Jade desaparecía junto con Sam siendo tomada del brazo por Cat quien parecía adherida a la gótica sin hacerle ningún caso a lo que Beck decía.

_**Call it magic...cut me into two**_

_(Quiero caer... me caigo tan lejos)__**  
I love all your magic...I disappear from view**_

_(Quiero caer... me caigo con tanta fuerza)__**  
and I can't get over...can't get over you**_

_(Y lo llamo magia... lo llamo verdad)__**  
Still I call it magic... **__**[...]**_

_(Lo llamo magia)_

Una vez adentro Sam escogió una mesa donde todos cabían perfectamente claro como era de suponer Cat y Carly se posicionaron a cada lado de Jade, Tori quedando frente a ella sin olvidar que Beck estaba a su lado derecho. Mientras la música sonaba, la rubia llamo al joven mesero quien rápidamente entrego las cartas a los estudiantes los chicos no tardaron en revisar el menú. Sin ser notada la cantante de vez en cuando espiaba a la gótica quien permanecía con el ceño fruncido escaneando la lista, jalando discretamente el brazo donde Cat estaba aferrada, sin querer sintió lastima por Jade pues ella también a sido victima de los agarres tan efusivos que la pelirroja regala. Pero rápidamente ese sentimiento fue cambiado por uno de celos al ver como Jade platicaba con su prima acerca cual de los platillos le recomendaba, asunto que Carly no desaprovecho para acercarse más y esta ni se inmutaba.

Beck al notar donde veía la castaña disimulo su enojo acercándose mas a la castaña al grado de susurrándole al oído imitando el comentario de Jade.

-Tori que platillo me recomiendas-Decía coquetamente el pelo esponjado.

-mmmm...yo no soy muy buena en eso pero te recomendaría una hamburguesa con papas las hacen muy buenas-Cortésmente le sonreía al muchacho en tanto Jade volteo totalmente enojada por la acción de Beck con aquella chica, misma que no se explico el por que de ese sentimiento pues nunca había sentido algo así y menos por alguien que la había abofeteado.

_**And if you were to ask me**_

_(Y si me preguntaras)  
__**after all that we've been through**_

_(Después de todo lo que hemos pasado)  
__**Still believe in magic**_

_(Todavía creo en la magia)  
__**why? yes, I do**_

_(¿Por qué? sí, lo hago)  
__**Oh yes, I do**_

_(Oh, sí, lo hago)  
__**yes, I do**_

_(Sí, lo hago)  
__**Oh yes, I do**__  
(Oh, sí, lo hago)  
__**of course I do**_

_(Por supuesto que sí)_

-Muy bien entonces ordenare eso. Gracias Tori-Beck tomo entre sus dedos la mejilla de la chica de rasgos latinos en forma de agradecimiento. Jade por más que trataba de distraerse observando el menú para poder ordenar le parecía imposible y más por los incesantes coqueteos de Beck hacia Tori.

Al cabo los preparatorianos ordenaron hamburguesas con papas fritas y refrescos de cola. Música Dance ahora era lo que sonaba en el café/bar. Los muchachos haciendo menor su espera comenzaron a levantarse dirigiéndose a la pista donde con movimientos acorde al ritmo de la canción acompañaban. Así fueron acercándose hasta que solamente quedaron en la mesa Beck, Victoria y Jade argumentando el no tener ganas por mas que Sam le insistió a su compañera gótica esta dijo que no ,en cambio Tori solo no quería dejar sola a la chica pues si iba Beck sin duda la seguiría.

-Ahora vengo. Beck llámame cuando este mi comida-La gótica se levanto de su asiento sacando una cajetilla de cigarrillos de su bolsillo de su mono verificando si este contenía todavía tabaco. Los muchachos solo la siguieron con la mirada hasta perderse en la puerta dejando a la de rasgos latinos resignada sin poder contener un suspiro.

-Jade si no deja ese maldito vicio puede que enferme-Beck decía acomodándose su cabello hacia atrás.

-Y porque no le dices nada .Eres su amigo-Tori no entendía el porque del comentario que sonó mas como reproche.

-De hecho Jade no tiene amigos. Ni mucho menos yo lo soy-Decía en tono triste causando curiosidad en la muchacha.

-¿A que te refieres?

-Es que me habla porque prácticamente su hermano y mi familia tenemos asuntos con la constructora. Al tratarse con el negocio West se tiene que tener muchísima comunicación, mientras no.-Terminaba de decir

-Entonces significa que nadie de los que esta aquí tiene derecho hablar con ella desde el punto de vista de su hermano-Tori ahora estaba mas confundida, a la vez que albergaba un mal sentimiento hacia Arthur el hermano mayor de la gótica.

-Exacto. Aunque aun me sigo preguntando que hace Jade aquí, Arthur no lo permitiría. Pero con lo poco que conozco a Jade diría que ella esta acá a escondidas de su hermano.

-Me haces imaginar al hermano de Jade como un ogro-La castaña miraba directamente a los ojos de su locutor sin evitar que este sonriera de lado por la suposición de la chica.

-No es un ogro con nosotros sus trabajadores pero cuando se trata de su familia el resulta muy sobre protector. En un momento regreso-Beck sin esperar otro comentario de la latina se levanto pues vaya que sus necesidades fisiológicas lo ordenaban. El muchacho solo tuvo que atravesar al tumulto de gente para llegar al tan ansiado sanitario. Tori a su vez espero hasta perder de vista a Beck para levantarse e ir en busca de Jade pues con lo que le dijo anteriormente el Aladino tomo el rol de no querer separarse de la gótica, ganarse su confianza y ser ¿amigas? Aunque en el fondo otro sentimiento comenzaba albergar el corazón de la morena.

Cuando salió, la luz de la tarde le lastimo sus ojos al punto de pestañear hasta acostumbrarse. Ya que el lugar que siempre frecuentaban era obscuro con algunas lámparas de neón. Una vez que su vista mejoro ahí estaba Jade recargada en su motocicleta totalmente pensante ya que ni se dio cuenta que la castaña se posiciono a su lado sino fue hasta que escucho aquella voz que comenzaba a odiar por el choque de emociones que provocaba en ella.

-Jade fumar no te traerá nada.-La pelinegra se sobresalto pero que rápidamente disimulo observando directamente a la portadora de dicho comentario.

-Eso no te importa Vega, apenas y nos conocemos- Jade se perdía en las montañas sin prestarle la mayor atención llevándose nuevamente el cigarrillo a sus labios rosados, exhalando el humo por la boca. En un movimiento rápido Victoria tomo el cigarro tirándolo en el suelo.

-Pero que demonios hiciste-Jade enojada se dirigió a la castaña con una de sus famosas e intimidantes miradas que Tori decidió esquivar.

-Te salvo la vida

-Y quien te dijo...-No pudo terminar la frase pues una voz grave las interrumpió.

-Me supongo que tú eres quien robo mi lugar…

_**CONTINUARA**_

_**Chicos perdón por la tardanza, pero he dispuesto de poco tiempo para continuar esta historia así que cuando termine mis deberes, escribí antes que otro asunto se me cruzara. Como en los anteriores ojala y halla sido de su agrado el capitulo nuevamente agradezco aquellas personitas que me siguen en especial las que se toman el tiempo de dejarme una opinión .También acepto propuestas de cómo quieres que gire la historia como lo he dicho anteriormente soy nueva y fácilmente se me seca el cerebro jeje.**_

_**I Almost do: Dejare de ser tan predecible, aunque a veces no lo puedo evitar jajaja**_

_**JORIYELITORIA: Si te das cuenta aquí esta la respuesta del porque Sam perdería su libertad.**_

_**Cuídense mis queridos lectores y nos leemos pronto **_


End file.
